


Collection of Destiel Prompts

by meupclose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Demon!Dean, Ezekiel | Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Physical Abuse, Smut, angel!cas - Freeform, ok i cant tag anymore, read the titles or just read them all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meupclose/pseuds/meupclose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place to archive my prompts. I get them every once in a while on my tumblr and wanted to put them here for safe keeping. One prompt per chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Human world. College or after. Dean/Cas have been in a relationship for quite a few years, but a misunderstanding leads Cas to be convinced Dean is cheating on him. He doesn't know what to do to regain Dean's attention or what he did to lose it, and he has no idea how to bring it up.

Cas’s foot twitches under the amount of caffeine in his system but he just can’t sleep. It’s been two days and thoughts of his fall out with Dean plague his every thought. Gabriel’s couch is comfortable but it is not a warm, king size bed, tangled in a heap of limbs with…Dean.

"Cassie, you have to talk to him. I hate seeing you like this," Gabriel removes the coffee cup from his grip and places it on the table.

"You know this has to be a misunderstanding right? Dean wouldn’t do that to you." It has been said over and over but all Cas can see are the endearing little messages on Dean’s phone, seeing blonde hair on the couch, and worse the random late nights, didn’t seem like add up. Tears prick at his eyes before Gabriel rubs small circles on his back. 

"Little brother, please, he has left you a 100 messages on your phone. Even Sam called Lucy who called me begging to tell him where you were." Gabriel sighs and hands him the phone. "Look, just call him, let him tell you what’s going on, because if you came to conclusions that are not true, this entire running away business is pointless." He gets up and leaves taking his warmth with him. Gabriel was hiding him, being the only brother who would even entertain the thought. He whispers a thanks.

The phone feels heavy in his hands and he slides it open to see the last few messages. 

Cas I am sorry! God please call me.

Cas its not what you think. Jo is not like that with me, we are friends.

That is exactly what cheaters say I know but I am not with her, I love you baby please.

Please call me. I need to know your safe. No one knows where you are.

I love you so much, please baby come home. We can talk.

He can’t read anymore and a sob breaks through his mouth and he cries openly into his hands. He wants to believe him but then why were their women’s underwear in the bed if he wasn’t cheating? and Dean wasn’t even home, he was out, when the underwear hooked on his feet. 

The phone rings and he glances at the picture on the screen. Dean must have set that to his number recently because he didn’t do it. It was from their skiing trip over the holidays. Dean’s nose was so red Cas called him Rudolph the entire time, which was fine with Dean who chased him into bed claiming kisses and cold nose rubs. 

The phone rings two more times before he picks it up. He can’t even say hello. Dean’s intake of air breaks the silence.

"Cas? oh god you picked up, where are you? I have been so worried, I was about to call the cops when I found your note and saw your stuff packed…Cas?" Dean’s sentence rushes out and Cas can picture him pacing a hole in the floor in the kitchen. He tries to open his mouth to speak but finds he can’t. Tears still fall down his nose and he whimpers while holding the phone to his chest. Dean is talking but he can’t hear him.

Five years. Almost six years they have been together. Cas always harbored this hidden anxiety that Dean would wake up one morning and realize he was with a guy. It was surprising to begin with earning a date with Kansas Cities hottest bachelor, Mr. Dean Winchester. All the women in town knew of him, even the mothers winked his way, but that day he is running late for work and his tire blows and who pulls up, but Dean. His smile bright and flirty even for seven in the morning. “Ill get this man, go sit in my baby,” he points to his 67 Impala and Cas opens the door and plops in the seat to watch. He fixes it faster then Cas ever would and thanks him a hundred times, but Dean just grins and asks what he’s doing in town and that he should come down to his bar sometime. He did, and he ended up closing it sitting in a booth with Dean. They chatted about everything, and Monday’s became their days. 

"Cas? God Cas? Please Cas!" Dean is screaming now, and he pulls the phone up to his ear. 

"Yes," he manages to say. He can hear Dean bite back a sob of his own. This was terrible. What did he do wrong? Why wasn’t he good enough. 

"Cas, please let me come talk to you in person, please, Ill explain everything, please don’t cry, this is not what you think I swear on my parents grave," Dean takes a couple deep breaths. "Baby please." 

"Gabriel’s," he whispers and hangs up the phone. Time passes but he doesn’t notice it. The blanket Sam got him for Christmas three years ago rests on his shoulders, a warm cup of hot chocolate rests in his hands, thanks to Gabriel and his sweet tooth. He hears the front door open and running foot steps until Dean is in front of him.

Cas glances up at the man he loves. Dean didn’t look much better then him, dark circles under his eyes like he also couldn’t sleep, two days worth of scruff, and his eyes were red from crying. He was wearing an old rock t-shirt Cas found himself in most nights and it made him want to pick fun at it, but a wave of betrayal forces the laughter out. 

Dean steps over to him and kneels in front of his legs, laying his head on Cas’s knees. Silent tears fall before Dean speaks, “Cas,” he sits up and stares bright green eyes and those beautiful freckles Cas has tried to count on a number of occasions. “baby, I am sorry you thought this of me. Jo was helping me plan something, she is super girly that way, and you know how I am with romantic gestures.” Dean sighs but keeps talking, “you know our sixth anniversary is in a week?” 

Cas nods, not looking away. Dean rubs this hands on his thighs, “baby, why did you think this of me? Was it the late nights?”

Cas swallows and inhales deeply, “you left chats open on your computer, there was blonde hair all over the house, the late nights yes,” he tries not to think about the fight they had over it four days ago. “you seem off, acting suspicious, and always laughing with this, Jo, on the phone and then you would be cold to me all night.”

Now that the gates have been open, he can feel anger poking in his chest. “and Dean if you were not with this woman, then why did I find her underwear in the bed? I get that I am not what you usually go for being a man and everything but dammit Dean we have been together for a long time and I just figured you were over all that!” his chest is heaving in breathes making him lightheaded but he cant stop the rage, “WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!” he screams out pushing Dean back on his butt. 

They remain silent for a while. Only the quiet sobs from Cas who cocooned himself into the blanket. Dean reaches forward to pull the blanket down. “Cas, here,” he whispers and pushes a box into his hands. The dark wooden box looks handmade and he cracks it open to see a ring, black as night, one single feather stamped into the metal all the way around. Dean clears his throat, grabs the ring and slides it on to Cas’s finger.

"This was what the big secret was. I was so scared Cas. Had this damn thing made months ago. Jo was helping me plan how I would do it. Had suggested our anniversary date and everything. Ellen was letting us use the restaurant, and Jo has honestly already started planning the wedding…that is if you know, you say yes?" Dean crinkles his forehead in worry and Cas’s heart tugs tightly.

"What about those underwear Dean?" and the question actually makes Dean burn red. 

He coughs embarrassed into his hand, “um, well, I didn’t mean to leave those out. Sometimes, well you know.” Cas raises an eyebrow making Dean flush red further, “dammit Cas they are mine ok?”

The smile makes its way on his face before he can fight it. “really?” he finds himself asking nose crinkling in confusion. Dean groans, but he is smiling too. 

"Yes, laugh it up, because you find out I wear women’s panties sometimes, and we totally ruined this proposal by the way," Dean grasps Cas’s hand tightly, "even with all that, can you just say yes please? I love you so much, I need you, you complete me, you are my best friend, my minion on pranks to Sammy, and I love every inch of your body, those baby blues, and even your cold toes. Cas please marry me."

Cas smiles gently and rolls the black ring around his finger once. He glances up to the worried look on Dean’s face and presses his hand gently against his cheek. 

Gabriel was right. It really was a misunderstanding, and Dean wanted to be with him, to marry him, and Cas’s smile brightens with an answered, “Yes!”


	2. Thanksgiving Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam is at Stanford- Dean works as a mechanic- Cas works in the office portion. They were all super buddies starting in high school and they've kept it up. Dean thought he always thought of Cas as a brother, but when they converge at Bobby's house, with Sam, for the holidays he realizes he doesn't view Cas that way.

The holidays are Dean’s favorite time of the year. Especially Thanksgiving where he can eat five plates of food and pie, oh the pie, until his pants are snug, falling asleep in his chair, free from guilt because everyone else did the same thing. 

Food may be Dean’s guilty pleasure but he doesn’t show it physically. Working at Bobby’s Shop as a mechanic and helping int he scrap yard had its perks for his health. He made a point to install a chin up bar immediately, and forced a little morning routine in to keep up his strength. His best friend Cas had made the suggestion a few years ago and even helped him taught him how to do crunches on the thing. Cheapest investment he ever made.

Cas was actually spending Thanksgiving with him this year and he secretly may have jumped for joy at the phone call. Seven years ago, Sam and him had attempted to stop this bully from picking a fight with Cas in the hallways of high school, only for them all to find out Cas had some kind of secret ninja training and knocked the kid out cold before he laid a finger on him. It is still to date, one of Dean’s favorite tales to tell over beers, that and it always brings a toothy grin from his friend. Before Cas left Bobby’s for some job in Paris, they were always together. Sam was finishing up school at Stanford and Dean having always lived with someone begged Cas to move it and keep him entertained. Those words exactly. 

Dean glances at the pile of dishes in the sink with a sigh. He had spent the better part of the day baking his favorite pies for each of them; pecan for Cas, apple for him, pumpkin for Bobby, and a coconut cream specially for Sam. They would share all of them at the end of the day but Dean felt proud of himself for knowing these details about his family. The kitchen smelled heavenly but looked like a bomb blew up the pantry. His hands are sore from kneading the dough, and he had cut his finger chopping up the apples, it makes him wince slightly when dives his hands into the warm soapy water.

"God it smells so good in here…." Sam marches in with his noise held high in the air, sporting a content childish smile. Dean glances over his shoulder and the look squeezes his heart a little at knowing his gigantic brother still had his little Sammy in there. Sam glances at the pile of dishes, "Need help?" he asks while grabbing a towel to dry.

Bobby had volunteered his house this year for the gathering. It was only the four of them this year since Ellen and Jo decided to go to the beach instead. Jo was very excited about ‘losing her winter white’. Dean wasn’t hundred percent sure that that meant but he laughed at her attempted joke when they spoke their goodbyes the night before. 

Bobby walks into the kitchen holding a large freshly prepped turkey and plops it into a pan resting on the counter. “All ready for tomorrow morning,” he grumbles while pouring the seasoning and marinade over the bird. The spices mix well with the lingering pie scents and Dean grins again thinking about his full belly tomorrow. His phone rings from his back pocket, and Sam having the dry hands, grabs it to answer it for him on speaker, “Cas! Hey buddy!”

Dean’s heart tugs a bit and he shouts out, “CASSS!” as he hears the loud laugh of his best friend through the speaker. “Hi guys,” Cas answers a little shy but Dean can make out the amusement in his voice. Sam laughs out loud too, “What’s up? Did your families flights leave out on time?”

Cas takes a deep breath, “Yes Sam, thankfully the nest is empty and off to Paris. Wow its kind of cold outside tonight,” he adds as an after thought. Dean shrugs as he finishes the last pan, “you are always cold Cas.” It was true, Cas’s feet were always chilled. Not fun when sharing a couch. 

"Well then warm me up," Cas’s voice says behind them still holding the phone to his ear. Dean spins around with Sam, mouths gaped open in surprise. Cas hangs up the phone, tilts his head softy with a matching eyebrow, "um, surprise? I am early." Cas barely gets the words from his mouth before Dean’s arms surround him. Water drips on his back causing him to squirm in the tight embrace. "Dean, your hands are soaked! Get off of me!," he struggles more but Sam’s large arms sandwich him between the Winchester brothers more, so he just sighs and returns the embrace.

"Y’all idjits need to let the damn boy into my kitchen," Bobby’s scruff voice says from behind the fridge door where he was putting the now wrapped turkey for tomorrow morning. "He needs to say hi to his elders ya know." Dean lifts his head from Cas’s shoulder and looks over Sam’s large frame to stick out his tongue. Childish as an adult? Nah.

Later that night, kitchen cleaned, and whiskey pulled out, all four of them sit in the living room. A warm fire burns in the corner, and Bobby is lounged, half asleep in his recliner in front of it. Dean stretches out on the couch in front of the window, and Cas and Sam sprawl out on the floor while they play a very serious game of Go Fish. Cas leans back against the couch to show Dean his cards. 

"Go Fish," Cas says to Sam as he finishes his last sip of whiskey. Dean watches the amber liquid disappear behind his lips and he smiles fondly at the small grimace that graces his face. 

"Dang it!" Sam huffs and grabs a card from the pile on the floor. "I stuck at this game guys, and stop showing Dean your cards!"

Dean chuckles at his brother, he is such a lightweight when it came to whiskey. One glass and a deep flush falls on his cheeks and across his chest. Cas laughs a little at the declaration, drawing Dean’s attention back to his friend. His bright blue eyes contrast against his mop of dark hair, and seem brighter today with the light from the fire hitting his face. He always thought of Cas as his best friend but the last few months have left a small hole in his chest. Cas left for Paris at the beginning of the year for a job opportunity and his family ended up visiting over the summer and loved it there so much Cas offered them his place for exchange to visit Dean. He arrived a few days ago to spend a little time with them before they flew off. 

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt having him back. On one hand he missed him like crazy. It was lonely in the house by myself, and he never wanted anyone else in Cas’s room so it still looked like he hadn’t left in the first place. Some nights that the loneliness settled to deep for him, he would sleep in Cas’s bed. His smell was gone, but the warmth of his lingering self helped Dean sleep. He never would have thought he harbored these strong of feelings for his best friend, but it took him being gone, for the feelings to over ride all thoughts of ‘this is wrong’.

Cas glances over his shoulder to stare at Dean as if he could feel the hurt coming off of him.

"Well I am drunk, and sleepy," Sam announces and stumbles up to clap Bobby on the leg, "come on Bobby, we gotta get up early to cook that bird." Bobby grumbles something in response and both wave goodbye, say good night, before walking up the stairs. 

Dean leans his head back and closes his eyes. The warmth of the fire on his face, whiskey in his belly, and Cas’s shoulders lulls him into sleep as well. Cas stands up, stretching his arms above his head, popping his back and neck. Dean opens his eyes to catch a peak of skin on his lower back making him sigh in resignation. 

"You ok Dean?" Cas asks spinning around to face him while he stretches to the side. Dean was not ok. His best friend, his most secret crush, may be here today, and for the next week, but then he was leaving again. He didnt know how to say that with out sounding like a total sap, "Just tired I guess."

"You are not tired, you seem sad, whats up?" Cas leans forward to lift Dean’s legs and plops on the couch before laying them over his thighs. Dean’s heart races at the contact and he sends silent prayers for it to stop. He can’t think about this again. It hurt so bad before, when he had kissed Castiel goodbye in January, but had managed to played it off as an accident and high emotions. Cas seemed to by it at the time, and Sam picked on him for at least two months about it, but Dean meant it, it just wasn’t returned. 

Cas rests his cheek against the couch to get a better look at Dean. His scruff scratches at the fabric earning him a soft look from Dean. He speaks barely a whisper, “It’s good to be home.” Dean watches Cas silently, unable to say what he really wants to say. Cas continues. “I missed you.”

Dean squeezes his eyes shut. “I um, missed you too,” he manages to get out. Its far from the truth though. He may have had a huge ‘gay freak out’ after he realized he wanted to kiss Cas again, but then Cas was gone to Paris, and he found him self at a bar taking home some random guy sporting bright blue eyes, only to freak out it wasn’t Cas. The guy actually took it well, and they hung out on the porch talking about feelings. Not Dean’s best moment, but, it actually helped him figure out that he may be more or less madly in love with the guy.

He never thought he would feel this way about someone. Especially a male and his best friend, but there was just something about being near Cas that always made him happy. It didn’t help he was so handsome, ridiculously smart, and liked to challenge Dean on everything. Dean’s thoughts are interrupted by soft circles on his calf. Cas’s long finger traces an unknown design up and around his shin and calf. It brings a shutter from Dean causing Cas to pause and glance up. “Sorry,” he mumbles, brings his hands together, and they fall back into silence. Dean has to say something.

"How is Paris?" he goes for the safe question he knows it but at least the silence would stop. Cas rolls his eyes in response. 

"I hated it," he says as he picks at his thumb nail. "I um, actually…" Dean can hear the worry in his friends voice and presses the edge of his fingers against his arm to urge him to continue. Cas sighs, "I may have quit my job." Dean is surprised. It was a really high paying job, "Why?" he finds himself asking.

Cas shrugs and continues the soft circle on his leg, “I felt like I didn’t belong in a suit and tie everyday. The hours were long, the people I worked with lacked personality. I missed it here, and the simple life I had left. So I just woke up a month ago and handed my notice.”

Dean was impressed but concern flashes his face, “Wait, are you not going back after the holidays?” It may have come out a little too happy and Cas picks up on the tone with a smile. 

"Yes, I have the rented house over there until December 31st, so my family was all to happy to take it off my plate for the last month. I came home early to hunt for a job, and find a place to live…" Cas sees the huge grin on his friends face and Dean cant contain it anymore, he sits up and wraps his arms around his friend. Cas brings up is arms and rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. They stay like that for a while, way more then any dudes should, but they were warm and content, and Dean had his friend back. Dean pulls back, "Wait, you can come live back with me Cas, you are always welcome," he says urgently, and maybe a ltitle scared Cas wanted his own space. 

Cas nods, shifts his head up bringing it close to Dean’s face. “Did you really not mean that kiss in January?” he all but whispers. Dean bites his lip, eyes glance at the soft pink lips of Cas. He did not regret that kiss and he barely shakes his head before Cas pulls his hand up the back of Dean’s neck and continues the soft circles along his nape. It makes Dean tired again, his eyes close a fraction, before Cas presses a chastised kiss against his. The kiss only lasts a second and Dean tries to reel in his feelings, but he leans in to catch those lips with an open mouth kiss a breath later. The soft moan in his throat drives Cas to tug softly at his bottom lip, worrying his teeth into the plump flesh, soothing it with his tongue. Dean leans in to grip the sides of Cas’s face, turning his head to pull the teasing tongue into his. 

They pull away slowly, still dazed, eyes closed. Dean opens his eyes first to see the mess of black hair, swollen lips, and deep flush on his cheeks. He can’t help it, leans in and presses another kiss on his disheveled angel. He feels the bright smile tug at Cas’s lips against his, he pulls back to see those blue eyes staring wide and happy back. 

"You’re back home now," Dean whispers, "and you wont leave again?" he adds. Cas nods still smiling widely between them. "I wont leave, now," Cas answers smartly licking his lips. The action tugs at Dean’s groin and he leans forward to groan about it. Cas’s laugh rings through the empty room. 

"You will be the ‘tease of death’ to me," Dean mumbles from Cas’s shoulder before kissing a spot behind his ear. 

"Uh-huh, what are best friends for? I know all your secrets," Cas growls softly when Dean bites his neck and tugs at his short hair to stop him. "Dean, its midnight. Happy Thanksgiving." 

Dean grins, “Happy Thanksgiving Cas.”


	3. Pranks to Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How about: Dean and Cas and Sam are all friends, but Dean is paranoid about Cas and Sam being closer and it makes him sad. Maybe Cas and Sam are in college and Dean isn't or-? I have a love for college being involved.) ooh! Cas and Sam live in a crappy apartment together close to the college they attend and dean likes to drop in all the time! Or hey all live together. Gosh I'm not giving you very good perimeters

Cas felt a tickle on his nose and reaches up to scratch it when a cool creamy substance smears on his face. He jumps up from his desk in alarm to see Sam laughing on the ground, a can of shaving cream resting in his hands. 

"You suck," Cas deadpans before tackling the tall man to smear the rest in his long hair. This was his life now. Twenty-two and rooming with this tall freak. It was his last semester and his thesis was coming along great, accept for the part where it took over his life. 

Sam and him met at the local shooting range three years ago and became instant friends. He was thankful he had him, although he would never make the admission out loud, it had its perks having a 6’4 friend to defend him. Not that he had a lot of problems on campus. Ok, he may need to work on his denial a little bit.

Sam’s phone rings from his pocket just when Cas finally manages to pin the Sasquatch down and they pause so he can answer the face time call from Dean. “Hello? Dean? hey!” Sam says to his freckled brothers face.

Dean. Sam’s older brother. sigh Sam catches his dreamy face and rolls him over into a head lock all while still talking to Dean at arms length which Cas can hear and see now that his face being sandwiched between a huge bicep.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing to him!?" Dean sounds irritated per usual but the tone doesn’t stop Cas from reaching down to tickle Sam’s sides effectively collapsing his offense. He grabs the phone and leaps over to the bed all while removing his t-shirt to wipe the shaving cream from his face.

"Hello Dean, what’s up? When you going to get here?" Cas asks innocently. 

Dean looks momentary stunned but shakes his head in response. “Tonight if you dickheads could have that shitty apartment clean and ready by then.” Cas places the phone against the pillow and takes the pause in wrestling to change his shirt. Not intentionally giving Dean a full view of his bare back and chest. 

Sam is chuckling at his antics and they wink at one another not seeing Dean’s scowl before he hangs up. They stare back at the phone and burst out laughing. Sam has known since Cas first met Dean that he loves his brother. His uber straight, no way in hell would date a guy, brother. Sadly, Cas still really does like him so Sam and him band together to tease Dean and maybe make him a little jealous, which Sam finds even MORE hilarious, because why does he get jealous in the first place if he didn’t like Cas right? 

They run around and clean up the mess, vacuum, and wipe down the kitchen and bath for Dean. They were on Thanksgiving break but because they only got a week off, Dean had decided to spend it with them instead of them piling in the car to Bobby’s. Sam was really excited to actually have a chef in the house and both him and Cas spent all their money on ingredients for his brother. 

Nightfall came quicker then they realized and the roar of the Impala makes its way up their quiet block. Sam throws a couch pillow at Cas when his dreamy expression hits his face again and they both run to the door like they are five year old’s ready to tackle Dean when he comes in.

Later that night, beers in hand, Cas plants himself on the sofa next to Sam and they share a laugh together when they make eye contact. They have been like this all night and its honestly Dean’s fault. Sam kept calling him out on starring at Cas when he wasn’t looking which earned exchanged punches and jibes at his sexuality.

Dean scowls again, “What is WITH you two today? Are you high?” This just makes them both laugh again and Cas drinks his beer starring at the handsome brother. 

He really was pretty though. Green eyes, freckles covering his cheekbones, well worn hands, and his ass. Deep breaths Cas he chants to himself. It really was too bad. Cas glances up to find Dean starring right back at him again but the look is intense and he freezes at being caught checking him out. 

Sam nudges his shoulder and he looks away to eye Sam with a raised eyebrow. Sam pulls his phone out and texts Cas. Why is my brother starring at you like that all day omggg did our teasing get him interested?

Its incredibly immature for two adults but the message brings out another fit of laughs making Dean storms out of the room. 

He felt bad about the laughing but really it was ridiculous Why was Dean acting so off? He nods towards the door and walks over to it knocking lightly. “Dean? We’re sorry? Can I come in?” 

Dean mumbles something so he just opens the door and closes it behind him. He leans on the door to see Dean face down in the bed. He tries. He really tries not to laugh. But this entire crush and maybe the booze are making him giddy like a school girl. The giggle escapes and Dean moans and sits up to look at him. 

"Cas, get out if you are still laughing," he states looking tired. Cas stops at the expression and walks over to sit next to him on the bed. 

"You seem off today, I’m sorry Dean," Cas picks at a hang nail. "You know how Sam and I get when you are so easy to pick on. We should have stopped though," he ends lamely glancing at Dean through his thick lashes. His messy hair is too long and falls into his face but before he can move the annoying piece Deans fingers brushes it away. He freezes starring wide eyed at the movement.

Dean finally chuckles and shakes his head at him. “You’re too adorable when you are all shy like this.” 

"What?" Cas breathes out before Dean rushes forward stopping just a hair from his ready lips. "I said," Dean whispers, "You’re adorable." 

Cas’s brain goes into overdrive. Was this a trick because this may just be the WORST prank Sam and Dean could have pulled on him. He jokes about crushing on Dean with Sam but he doesn’t realize its to mask that he kind may be a tiny little bit in love with the guy. 

Dean’s lips tug into a soft smile and his bright green eyes pull Cas out of his head. “Don’t fuck with me Winchester,” Cas states so soft that he wasn’t even sure he said it aloud. 

"Wouldn’t, it’s your fault can’t stop thinking about you because you keep flashing bits of skin I can’t touch." He runs his hand across Cas’s thigh and under his shirt to just barely press the pads of his fingers into his side. "It’s Sam’s fault sending me all those pictures of you through out the last three years. Especially the morning bed head ones." He says while taking his other hand to move it behind his neck and up into the nap of his hair. "It’s my fault waited so long to do this," Dean finishes before he presses his lips against his. 

Cas’s breath gets caught in his throat as Dean presses a little harder using his hand rested on his neck to move him into a better position. His lips are so soft in contrast to his rough fingers moving across his skin towards his lower back. 

He pulls away feeling light headed and Cas sends another prayer that this wasn’t a prank but when we opens his eyes to see a matching expression he feels shy again. Sam bangs on the door then.

"You guys kissing in there or what?" He tries and fails to sound innocent. Dean and Cas share a look knowing Sam had set them up.

They open the door together and run out of the room to tackle him down in a wrestling tag team match finally set to take the moose down a notch. It was all in good fun though, well until Dean grabbed the scissors but oh well, he kinda needed that hair cut anyway.


	4. Shy!Dean in a coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cas works in the coffee shop on campus, and totally doesnt have a crush on his favorite customer Dean Winchester. Except he does. And he hates how close he is with a certain Charlie Bradbury. Girlfriend? Undoubtedly. Like a hot guy like that wouldn't be straight with a gorgeous girl on his arm. Just his luck.

"Green eyes is here," Gabriel teases softly as Castiel ducks down behind the counter. 

"What?! What time is it? God he’s early," Cas whispers frantically back earning a loud laugh from Gabe. 

"He’s got this beautiful red head next to him today. They look kinda comfortable next to each other," Gabriel comments with a slight edge to his voice. Cas is taken back by the news and sighs dramatically. 

"You think they are an item? Shit, I knew he was straight," Cas blurts out hopelessly. He has liked ‘green eyes’, ok, has pretty much been completely crushing on him for about three months now. He walks in right around one to grab an afternoon coffee and because its just a coffee Cas hasn’t had the sneaky chance to ask for his name to write on the cup- hence the nickname. 

Gabriel grabs his outstretched hand and pulls him up. “They are in the corner booth, haven’t ordered yet though.” Gabriel observes while making a latte for a customer.

Cas tries to pull on a happy smile and decides to make samples to hand out to the customers sitting around. Maybe he can over hear their conversation.

While he is making the samples he watches the really pretty red head. She is super nerdy but looks smart, her smile is bright as she keeps resting her hand on Dean’s shoulder. Gabriel clears his throat, “Cas you’re starring!” he hisses making Cas finish what he was working on with added shyness. 

Tray steady he makes his way around the room offering the free samples, lingering just close enough to the pair to catch the end of their conversation. 

"Just ask, its not hard. Its what I did and look how happy I am!" she declares with a wide smile. Green eyes just shakes his head and is about to comment when he catches Castiel walking toward him. A blush reaches his ears, which Cas does not miss.

He chances a quick glance over to Gabe who is offering a thumbs up and he turns back to the couple, “Hello, wanna try my favorite drink? It’s a pumpkin spiced latte with a little shot of caramel on the bottom.”

To cheerful Novak he scolds himself until he sees his crush starring wide eyed right at him. The pretty red head wraps her arm around the man and waves him over, “Yes PLEASE!” she smiles out and Cas hands her one. “Come on Dean, take one from…whats your name?” as she squints to read his name tag.

Cas’s heart tightens in his chest. Dean omg his name is Dean. “Its Castiel but most people call me Cas” he finds himself saying. Dean still hasn’t moved or said a thing so he slides one of his sample over to him and smiles softly, “enjoy it Dean, its, um, not like the black coffee you usually get but, um, I can make that for you if you hate it…”he forces himself to stop mumbling and quick makes an exit. 

Gabriel approaches him with wide eyes, “oh my god Cas, did you see what I saw?” and Cas shakes his head in defeat while he wipes the tray off. 

"Excuse me?" a deep voice interrupts them from the counter and both men turn to see green eyes, no Dean standing, looking nervous. Gabriel takes pity on his friend and approaches him.

"Hey, did you like Cas’s sample? He makes those the best around here. Want one? or just your coffee?" Dean’s eye finally reach up and he seems a little disappointed at Gabriel taking his order. 

"Um, no um, Cas? Can…shit," he turns around and Cas looks over to the red head making frantic arm movement and thumbs up. Gabriel sees it too and they both cock an eyebrow at each other.

Dean turns back around, eyes closed. “Okay, Cas? thanks for the sample, it was actually pretty good but yes, Gabriel is it?” he asks looking at his name tag. “Ill just take my coffee, thank you.” 

Cas makes his coffee as promised as Gabriel rings him up. “Here ya go Dean,” Cas says handing him the warm beverage. Dean smiles brightly and takes the drink but doesn’t leave right away. Gabriel snickers and kicks Cas lightly on the foot before scurrying off.

"Um, Cas, you can say no, God you prolly will, but um, do you wanna maybe get a drink, not coffee, shit…" Dean fumbles out turning a little red around the face. 

Cas takes pity on the handsome man, “Drinks after work maybe?” he asks not looking away and willing himself to not faint. Dean glances up and nods making Cas smile fondly, “Um sure, here,” and Cas writes his number on his receipt. “Call me whenever, we can grab those non coffee drinks anytime. Well I am free tonight though, in case you are wondering?” he adds hastily and prays his voice sounded steady. 

Dean stares at awe at the number and nods yes again, “Okay, I will, chat later tonight. Maybe pick you up around five?” Cas nods back and Dean practically runs back to his table. Gabriel slides in next to Cas bumping his hip, “Did you just give him your number…and did I not see a blush under those pretty freckles.” 

Cas huffs a laugh. Yeah, he did. Dean actually asked him out. Gabriel laughs out loud at the dreamy expression on Cas’s face,   
"Well then Charlie and I deem you both thick head and silly but we are happy that you both finally had the nerve to talk to each other, well more then just taking his order.” Cas’s mouth falls open.

"You know the red head? Charlie? oh my god…" Cas groans but Gabe pulls him into a tight embrace. "Little brother, Charlie and I go way back, and yes, we set this up, and you both fell right into our plan, and you are happy because you are going out on a date with green eyes!" Cas smiles again and chances a glance over to the corner booth where a sly red head winks his way. 

"Nice trick Gabe," Cas says softy but the smile never leaves his face the rest of his shift. Even when Dean leaves and waves goodbye with another promise to call him later his mood doesn’t dampen. He has a date with Dean tonight.


	5. Winchesters Prayers to Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean saying that Cas has never let him down once and Sam asking about purgatory dean said he failed Cas. He wasn't there when Cas needed him

"Cas? Come on man. You gotta be out of Purgatory by now right?" Dean places his head on the bed in front of him. "Please prove me right Cas. I need you. Here, with me." His knees pop when we finally lifts off the the floor and he turns to see his brothers concerned face. 

"You pray to Castiel?" he asks walking in the rest of the room to lean against the desk. "I didn’t even know you prayed." 

Dean’s mouth draws into a thin line but for all he has, he can’t be mad. He can feel the tightness in his chest push up into his eyes and he wills the stupid tears away. Sam thankfully stays quiet for a moment before Dean answers him, “I only pray to Cas,” he all but mumbles taking a seat on the bed. 

Sam shakes his head sadly, “Dean what happened in Purgatory? Dean’s shoulders slump further when Sam adds, “Why were you there so long when you had a way out right away?”

Dean takes in a shuddered breath and tries to collect his thoughts. “I can’t talk about how I failed Cas Sam, I just can’t okay?” The damn tears were back and he wipes at them with a scowl. “I searched everywhere for him. An entire year with Benny trying to find him, and we did, and he was back to being just Cas.” He thinks back to that feeling of relief when he finally had Cas as tight as he could by the stream of water. 

"I let him go. I lost his grip…He has made mistakes and pissed me off as much as you, but god Sammy, he really hasn't ever let me down, and I took care of Benny but just couldn’t hold on…," Dean’s hands wander onto his face and he sends another silent prayer out to Cas. "Please forgive me Cas, please…come back."

Sam walks over to Dean and pats him on the back, “Dean, this is not your fault.” He sits down next to him and wraps his long arms around his back in an awkward hug. He hasn’t seen his brother this tore up about someone since, well since John died. 

"I love him Sammy," Dean blurts out and lowers his hands to rub the clamminess off on his thighs. Sam takes in a deep breath but doesn’t comment, just lowers his arms backs into his lap. "I love that son of a bitch and I dropped him. Left him in that terrible place to fight Leviathan and who knows what else alone."

Dean sighs and folds his hands in prayer again and rests his forehead on them. Sam speaks softly, “If anyone is going to get out of Purgatory by himself, its Castiel. Not sure if you remember, but he pulled your ass out of Hell. He’s kind of bad-ass.” This actually makes Dean chuckle and Sam is grateful for the small victory. “He will come home Dean, I know it.” Sam slides down on the floor beside Dean and clasps his hands together. 

"Cas? This is Sam. We are rooting for you to come home in one piece. We miss you and well, you might not get this but you are missing some great Dean ‘chick flick’ moments here," Dean kicks Sam’s leg, "OW! and I guess I can tell you about them when you get back…OW! Ok, Dean is kicking me, just come home, please for us? Amen." Sam finishes before grabbing Dean’s foot and pushing him backwards on the bed. 

"Sap," Dean laughs out loud but Sam is just starring back with those puppy dog eyes. "nOPE, no more feelings talk. I told you my secret, you prayed, I prayed, lets go out. I needed a burger and a beer hours ago." Sam nods and goes to follow Dean out the door but sends a silent quick prayer, "well be at the Red Sign Diner, Kansas City."

Just in case he thought.


	6. I love him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They are best friends- don't think they have feelings for each other- Cas realizes first but doesn't rush or pressure Dean- Dean doesn't have an angsty freak out or anything- maybe in an AU where they're in college or something? I can give you more if you need it!

Dean never thought he would be content in working in a coffee shop at 25 but he honestly loves the job. Sam, his little brother, was off to college finally using that Stanford scholarship to become a lawyer. He never voices his feelings on the matter of not having his kid brother around but Sam knows him too well, and sends him a “morning jerk” every single day, no matter the time difference.

As he replies with his standard “morning bitch”, he walks into the packed shop at seven am and a flash of relief floods his friend Benny’s face at seeing him. “Brother, I need you on register asap,” His southern draw always gave Dean a sense of family and Benny was just that to him. The slightly older brother he never had.

The morning flies by as it usually does before everyone got to work, they were always hit hard by the rush. Benny leans back on the counter, chewing on a coffee stirrer, staring at Dean with an amused expression on his face once the place is empty. Feeling the stare Dean turns with a raised eyebrow, “what?” He asks throwing a wad of straw wrapper at the man.

"Nothing, just, how’s Cas?" Benny shuffles his feet when he asks, his hand rubs the back of his neck as a little blush creeps up his ears. Dean is taken back by the strange reaction but doesn’t comment on it. Him and Cas have been best friends for almost five years now and just recently moved in together to save money on rent. It made sense, after Sam moved out, Dean had the space, and they were pretty much always together every night hanging out anyways. It was actually Sam’s idea in the first place.

Dean sighs, “He’s good man. We finished unpacking his boxes for the kitchen last night. Dudes got way to many tools, but don’t tell him I said this, but I am kinda excited to get in the kitchen and cook with all the new stuff.” He laughs to himself when he thinks about last night, Cas surrounded by four huge boxes over flowing with kitchen items. The look he gave Dean was ridiculously adorable and an untold plea for help, so they spent the best part of three hours organizing the kitchen to their preference over beers and cold pizza.

Benny chuckles at the comment, “that’s real nice brother.” A comfortable silence comes between them as they straighten up the shop.

While restocking the creamers his phone vibrates again and he glances at the message from Cas, “Hello Dean, will you be home tonight?” A bright smile pulls at his lips and Benny coughs trying to hide his laugh. Dean lifts his eyes upward with a “what?” Which only makes Benny actually laugh out loud as he throws his hands up in surrender.

"You’re just funny to watch Dean, that’s all. I take it Cas just messaged you?" His eyes sparked with mischief and Dean gets a defensive feeling in his gut.

"Yeah, so? He’s just wondering if ill be home tonight," Dean responses to Cas’s text with a "yeah of course". Benny takes a customers order while Dean waits for his reply. His phone vibrates with a "great! I am making you dinner!"

Home. That was the second time Cas had ever used that word. He leans back on the counter warmed by the thought. It was their home. Neither of them ever really had a place to call home before with absent fathers and raising younger siblings on their own. Cas’s sister Anna was off to college as well in Boston while Cas stayed here working at the local middle school as a school counselor. Dean was always impressed with his way of removing most emotions in a conflict and could help others from a third person point of view. All the kids in their little town loved him, and honestly, most were good kids because of him.

Benny clears his throat loudly effectively pulling Dean out of his daydream. Dean glance up from the screen. “You have it so bad, brother,” Benny comments handing the customer his coffee. Deans jaw drops, “what?” He is so confused, what does that mean? With Cas?

"Yes with Cas," Benny answers the question Dean must have asked out loud. "You two are ridiculous, and I swear Sam and I are going to tie you both up if you don’t realize it."

Dean snaps his jaw shut, twirls the phone in hand nervously before it vibrates again. “Just pick up some beer. Ill make you a pie too.” The smile reaches his face before he can reel it in and he glances up to a smug face from Benny with the intended “i told you so” written clearly. He clears his throat and responses with a, “thanks Cas Ill be home later” and tucks his phone away.

Dean ignores Benny for the rest of his shift, mostly because it made him think about things he tried not to think about. Like Cas’s smile, and how his eye crinkled three nights ago in laughter when Dean had pranked him with a can of shaving cream to the face. Oh god, eye crinkles? Dean?!

He wanders into the break room when he hears a phone forgotten on the table sound a text message noise. It’s Benny’s phone so he grabs it to walk it out but pauses when he sees Cas’s name on the screen before it goes black. He bites his lips and glances around the empty space. Oh he shouldn’t, as his finger swipes the phone open.

"I have the pie in the oven already, went with apple. Very Nervous!!!!!" His thumb scrolls up to the older messages two days prior.

Benny: Cas just make him dinner and be honest   
Cas: I can’t! What if I ruin everything. I just moved in!  
Benny: make him pie then! Dean loves pie.  
Cas: Pacifying him with food before telling him I love him seems childish Benny  
Benny: brother, love makes us do crazy things. just do it.

Deans breathing quickens at the declaration. What is happening? Two texts comes in back to back. “Spoke to Sam, he says to wear something nice. ” “Ugh this is a nightmare you know I’m terrible at picking clothes, Ill just raid Deans closet for something.”

Dean throws the phone on the table and paces the room. Oh my god. Cas loves him? When did this happen! How, what….Sam and Benny knew this entire time! for how long? He groans, plops in a chair, his hands grasp his head. He sees the ‘I love him’ clear as day behind his closed eyes. A warm hand rests on his shoulder a moment later and Benny’s crooked grin meets his gaze. “You read them didn’t you?” He asks and glances over to the phone. Understanding flashes on Deans face. Ah, it makes sense Benny would have set him up.

"Look Dean, have your big freak out now, because when you get home tonight, you will hug that man and let him tell you how he feels. He deserves that much from you." Benny pats his shoulder, grabs his phone, and heads to the door. "And Dean? For what its worth, Sam and I have been rooting for you two for five years now, so, you know, don’t fuck this up. You know you love him too right?" Benny shrugs with a sigh, "it doesn’t matter who you love. Love is special, and what you guys have is damn amazing." Benny walks out then and Dean feels the warmth from his words fill his chest. Did he love Cas too?

When he gets off work he heads over to the liquor store to grab a couple beers and a bottle of Cas’s favorite wine. His heart rate hadn’t slowed down since he read the text messages but it was more from excitement and nerves then worry. A bundle of fall flowers sits by the register and hes buying them before he realizes it. He places the bags on the passenger side floor of the impala and plops into the drivers seat. He always considered himself relatively open sexually but never has he been in love. It didnt matter that Cas was a guy, it didn’t matter that it was his best friend, and it didn’t matter what anyone else thought of them. That they just moved in together, and now everything seemed rushed. He wants Cas around all the time. He loves his bed hair in the morning, and his reading glasses that he reluctantly wears when he’s tired but still wants to read late into the night. He pulls out his phone, the time reads 4pm, so he opens up to text Cas.

"Hey, I’ll be home in 20, need anything else?" He bites his lip while he waits the two seconds. "Just you!" He reads and he could just hear him saying that in is too deep voice. "Okay Winchester, you got this." Dean pep talks himself all while he races home.

He soooo does not ‘got this’, and he sits out front of their apartment for countless minutes. It seems his “freak out” was delayed until right now and he was hyperventilating a little and his hands were clammy. He sends an “I hate you” to Sam. Well he did right now! What was he going to do? What if he fucked this up and lost him as a friend? What about them living together and being a couple? What if its just curiosity and Cas really doesn’t love him?

His phone rings. It’s Sam, “you heard me Sammy, what the hell man?” Sam takes a deep breath on the other side and Dean could just see his bitch face.

"Dean, please tell me you didn’t do something stupid and kick Cas out or something. He loves you! and you love him you are just so blind!" he huffs his annoyance and Dean’s words get caught in his throat. Sam said the love word too. Cas loves him. How could he have been so dumb?! Of course he loves Cas too. How many years did they waste?Sams voice interrupts his train of thought, " You just can’t lose your shit and then say you hate me."

Dean must have gotten sand in his eyes because he was NOT crying over this. The passenger side door of the impala opens and a mop of black hair enters the car. Dean says a quick “gotta go” and hangs up on Sam to watch Cas pull himself in and shut the door. His eyes are downcast, hands rubbing circles on his knees. He notices the gray ACDC shirt under his favorite black hoodie. Dean loves him in his clothes. He wipes his eyes, because he was not crying, and moves his right hand out to steady Cas’s jumpy leg. His beautiful blue eyes finally glance up and Dean feels terrible to have put the sadness on his face.

Cas hesitantly moves his hand to cover Dean’s still resting on his thigh and the contact brings out a soft sigh from both men.

"Dean, you found out didn’t you? That’s why you have been sitting out here for the last hour?" Dean hadn’t realized he had been out here that long and his shoulders slump in despair. Cas continues, hands rubbing his neck, eyes darting everywhere, "I am sorry I ruined our friendship. You don’t have to say anything about it now if you need more time to think on it, but, well, I packed dinner up for you, it’s in the fridge, and the pie is almost cool enough to eat, if you want to dig right into it, I can leave, stay somewhe…" Nope, this had to stop now, so Dean presses his lips forward to capture Cas’s, his hand tugging lightly on the back of his neck. Cas presses into the kiss softly before his smile breaks it. They stare hand in hand, eye to eye, for a breath, and Cas’s smile brightens further.

"I am sorry I sat out here for so long, but I don’t need more time to think on it." Dean says softly and presses his forehead against Cas’s. "I am also sorry for being so…blind, as Sam called me, I…" Cas presses a soft kiss on the corner of his lips "love" another kiss presses on the other side "yo…" Cas grabs the side of Deans face with both hands and pulls him in for another kiss causing Dean to bark out a laugh. "Cas! I am trying to tell you I love you man! You know how I am with these chick flick moments!"

Cas shakes his head in amusement, “yes, I know, is that why you bought me flowers?” He says while pointing to the bouquet resting between his feet. Dean blushes at that but Cas lifts his chin to look into his eyes. “Well, I love you too Dean Winchester”.

Dean huffs a little in embarrassment but turns their hands around so they are holding each others. They sit like that for a moment until Dean’s phone rings Sam’s ringtone. Cas picks it up, “Dean’s phone” he dead pans, amusement making its way on Deans face. He leans forward and kisses under his jawline, moving slowly up to Cas’s right ear, hitching his breath in his throat, “Sam we are fine, yes we talked, yes…” Cas bites his lip and closes his eyes when Dean sucks lightly right behind his ear. “Sam, your brother is really making this conversation hard for me.” A soft moan almost escapes and Cas glares at Dean’s smug face. Dean grabs the phone, “He’s gotta go Sammy, night!” he says into the phone and hangs up.

"You are terrible," Cas dead pans again, and reaches down to grab the flowers and open the door. Dean chuckles at that, "yeah, but you love me." He hops out, beers in hand.

Cas laughs and stares at those handsome green eyes over the top of the Impala. “That I do.”

"That I do, too" Dean whispers back.


	7. Give him Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "give him back to me you sun of a bitch!!! I love him!! I don't deserve this!" dean yelling at God about cad, sam overhears with disbelief

"Dean?" Cas asks quietly from behind the tall man on his knees, hands raise in fists as he hits the ground. "You hear me?! Dean roars through his anger hands clench so tightly the whites of his knuckles glow in the dim room. Dean continues to scream to the heavens. 

"Ill hunt you! Ill find you!! I will end you! Bring him back!" Dean’s voice ends in a sob he tries to reel in before it reaches his lips. Sam stands in the doorway starring at Cas wide eyed and too shocked to alert his pained brother that his Angel was right behind him. Cas takes a few steps forward and rests his hand lightly on the shoulder resting his digits where his mark use to be. 

Dean startles backwards and glances up to meet those water blue eyes he has prayed to see for the last 12 hours. “Cas?” Dean’s broken voice croaks out, his hand reaches forward and pulls on Cas’s trench coat. “Your real?” he barely whispers, eyes never leaving his face.

"Yes," Cas kneels forward, both knees touch Dean’s, his arms slowly reach up to wipe a stray tear. Dean leans into the touch, eyes close as his breathing and heart rate try to slow, he leans forward completely into Cas’s lap forcing him to sit back against the bed. Cas glances back over to Sam, “Can you get him some water Sam?” With a nod and a soft understanding smile he leaves swiftly down the hall.

Cas resettles Dean in his arms, rubbing soft circle to the back of his neck and into his hair, his legs stretch out in front completely tangled in Dean’s long legs. Strong arms grip around his midsection and he can feel Dean’s erratic heart finally slowing. Silence surrounds them for a few moments before Sam walks in to place a glass of water on the floor. He is hesitant to interfere with his brother in such a state but its hard to contain his curiosity to why God brought Cas back to life again. The room is completely destroyed and he sighs with a shake of his head before he nods to Cas hoping the Angel understands the ‘we will talk later’ message in it and exits the room. 

Dean lifts his head when the door clicks shut, eyes soft and sleepy. Cas observes quietly, continues to rub soothing circles on his nape as they stare at one another. He leans forward to presses a soft kiss on Dean’s lips bringing out a soft moan, as if in pain. Dean re-opens his eyes, hands cup sthe side of Cas’s face, “You’re really here? He brought you back?”

Cas simply nods as a bright smile pulls at his lips, “You love me Dean Winchester?” 

Dean huffs a laugh and pulls out of his monkey hold, as a blush runs up to his ears. “Well, yeah, I didn’t…I mean…I thought you died and…” Lips press into his again but pull back close enough to share a breath. Happiness tugs at Cas’s heart and it reaches to break into a bigger smile.

"I love you too," Cas says focused on the green of his lovers eyes, "I have loved you all along."


	8. Famine gets to Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Earlier I was wondering what would have happened if Cas had a little ity bitty crush on Dean in season 4 or 5 when Famine was around, and instead of craving meat... Well you get the picture :) Gracias!

With a flutter of wings Cas lands in the passenger seat next to Dean. His smile so big it crinkles his eyes and Dean leans back against his door confused with the dreamy expression.

"What…?" he begins to asks but Cas touches the side of his cheek with the pads of his fingers. "Cas! What the hell man?" Dean jumps back in surprise which only earns him a sigh that softens the smile on his Angels face. His head tilts in response and his fingers walk a little line across Dean’s thigh, breath hitched in Dean’s throat, and confusion spreading over his face.

"Cas? What are you doing?" Dean still too surprised to move actually brings a giggle out of the Angel and Cas pulls his legs up to knees to rest his hands on top. He stares back shyly with his chin on top. 

"Nothing Dean, why?" he answers sweetly and bats his eyelashes at him. Dean’s eyes go wide. What the hell?

"No…there is something not right with you. You’re acting like a 14 year old girl," this brings out another giggle from Cas and he buries his face into his knees now laughing and mumbling something.

"What?" Dean asks palming his face already knowing what is happening here. Cas looks back at him and bites his lip, eyes moving across Dean’s face and body as if he’s the finest food. 

"I said, I think famine got to me Dean," he answers as he moves his hand out to run a circle on Dean’s forearm. "It seems," he continues, "that I can no longer control my feelings for you, I have suppressed them for some time now." His grin spreads at voicing his confession and Dean gets goosebumps. 

"Cas you have a crush on me?" Dean pauses the trailing fingers and his blue eyes brighten at the question and he nods happy in response, "Of course Dean, why wouldn’t I?" 

Dean takes in a deep breath a laughs it out. This would happen to him today. Sam is currently chained in a bathroom so he doesn’t drink him self sick with demon blood and now his Angel is admitting that he has pinned for him, for who knows how long. God really was fucking with him here. 

Cas’s expression is shy again but his fingers trace up and around Dean’s ear to the nape of his neck. The movement calms Dean somewhat and he opens his eyes when he feels the shared breath of his friend. 

"Cas…" Dean barely gets out before he’s silenced by the soft pair of lips. The kiss is short, chastised, and a little hesitant but he finds he can’t open his eyes when they break away. He can hear Cas shuffling and he takes the opportunity to gather this thoughts. 

"Dean?" Cas’s voice is timid and Dean opens to see him watching back in awe. "I can’t believe I just kissed you." His mouth forming a little ‘o’ in surprise. 

This actually brings out a barking laugh from Dean. “Cas, seriously, you can kiss me all you want, after, I get rid of famine. Stay put alright? I don’t need you tackling me down mid fight to have your way with me.”

Cas’s expression brightens up before he nods obediently. “Ok Dean, Ill stay here.”

Dean shakes his head and palms his forehead. This will make for an interesting conversation with his brother and his Angel once this is all over. Cas is going to be so embarrassed and he can just imagine his reaction. The thought fuels his own desire and he leans forward to capture Cas’s lips one more time before he exits the car.


	9. Dean cant die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: AU, late high school, Dean & Cas are best friends. Dean & Sam were hit by a car, and taken to a hospital. Sam's fine, and goes to the hospital in an ambulance with an unconscious Dean. At the hospital, he freaks out cause they won't tell him what's up with Dean and if he's okay, and sends a vague, panicky message to Cas which Cas interprets as Dean has died (which, of course, he hasn't. Just needed some surgery or something). Cas freaks. Love a little Sam/Cas interaction.

It was his worst nightmare, and even more then that, it was all his fault. He had to call Cas, the phone resting in his hand felt heavy, the weight mirroring what he felt in his chest. The phone rings on the other end twice before a cheerful Novak answers.

"Sam! Hey! Whats up?" Castiel sounds winded like he’s walking. Sam’s words get caught in his throat and he tries, he really tries to speak, his nose runs, eyes water up, and before he can say hi he is sobbing.

Cas stops mid-step, frozen in fear, “Sam where are you? What happened? Are you ok!” he runs out of the school building towards his car. “I am leaving school, where are you!” he screams, body shaking with adrenaline and nerves. 

"St. Mary’s Cas, Dean, he’s, its all my fault. Oh god Cas, they said he might die, and its all my fault," Sam chokes forward, the phone clatters to the ground. Fingers on his car door turn white at the noise, "what?" Cas whispers, the tugging in his chest tightens. Die? Dean can’t die. No..no no no no. "Sam I am on my way," he says jumping into the car.

Sam wasn’t sure what was happening. He knew he was in the hospital waiting room but he was not there mentally. Grief swam over him in waves with every thought of his brother dying in surgery. A male nurse walked over to him with a strong hand, pulled him up off the floor. “Hey..hey! Look at me.” Sam hears the words but can’t respond back that he was okay. “He’s in shock! pull the curtain Tammy. We gotta get him in a bed on fluids now!” The nurse drags him to his feet, and the soft mattress of a bed greets his body, encasing him in warmth regardless of his body shaking in chills. 

A hand grasps his when he wakes up, bright blue eyes great him, standing out more surrounded by the red from crying. Cas offers him a small smile but it translates sadness, Sam is all to understanding.

"Your awake, hows your head?" Cas asks rubbing small circles in Sam’s palm, head tilted to the side. Sam stares back at his best friend, the smooth surface of the ring Dean gave Cas on his right hand rubs against his palm, bringing another round of silent tears. Cas rest his forehead on his forearm, tears wetting his skin. 

"Have you heard anything," Sam asks, but Cas shakes his head no immediately. 

"They wont tell me anything. Even if I am his boy friend," Cas whispers, muffled from his head nuzzled into Sam’s arm. 

"I shouldn’t have teased him walking me to school Cas, god, it happened so fast, one minute we are shoving each other, the next…this car flies through the crosswalk and hits us…hits Dean," He sees the look of panic on his brothers face before he pushed him out of the way. Ever the hero his brother was, no matter Sam had two inches on him, he always put Sam first. 

Cas sits up and rubs his face with both palms, shoulders hunched forward, wanting to curl in on himself. A doctor tugs the curtain back to offer a wide smile. “Gentlemen,” he greets flipping through a chart. “Sam you are Dean’s next of kin?” He nods in response unable to speak.

The doctor smiles softly, “Well, Dean is out of surgery, he will be out for a couple hours, and will need to stay in the hospital for a few days to make sure he remains stable. Surgery went well, we stopped the bleeding on his liver, his vitals are looking good, we reset his forearm, and he looks worse for wear but he will heal,” he closes the medial record to see the relief wash over both boys. “You can see him after I discharge you, how are you feeling? You had quite the panic attack out there.”

Cas glances back at Sam, his face scrunched up in worry. Sam takes a deep breath, “I feel better Doc, now that I know hes alive,” he finishes voice shaky. The Doctor checks his chart and deems him good to go, before walking through the curtain. 

Cas and Sam hold hands walking to Dean’s room on the third floor. The smells, and quiet of the ward scare them. Dean was graduated from school for 3 years now. Last year, Cas was transferred to the school in Sam’s grade and they became instant friends. They were what Dean called ‘closet nerds’ even though he fell into that category as well. The moment he brought Cas around to their little apartment Dean fell hard and fast for the dark haired, blue eyed man. 17 at the time, they kept it very quiet. Cas’s eightieth Birthday was a night to remember though, five pizza’s, root beer floats, and the entire LOTR’s collection, and a black ring Dean slipped on his finger with a promise that Dean was his forever no matter how slow they took things. Sam loved having his best friend around, and he cherished that Dean was protective and loved Cas too. 

The room was small and housed just the one bed with a sleeping Dean hooked up to machines. He was cleaned up from blood, but the bruising on his arms, and cuts on the right side of his face stood out fresh. The tightness pulled in his heart at seeing him so still, and tears pricked his eyes. Cas walked forward, a hand to his mouth, before cradling Dean’s face to shower him in kisses. The scene hurt to watch, Dean was his brother, and he loved him with everything he had, but watching Cas fall apart as a lover ripped his heart out. 

They stayed curled up by Dean’s side, chatting softly about school, assignments due, and graduation when Dean’s hand tightened in Sam’s. His eyes dart up to see his brothers wide grin, green eyes sparkling in amusement. 

"Dean!" Sam reaches up and hugs his brother tight as Dean laughs in his shoulder. 

"Sammy get off me, I’m fine. Let me see you, you ok?" he asks pulling Sam back to get a good look at him, making Sam shake his head in resignation. 

"Jerk, you had me so scared and you are worried about me?" Cas chuckles at this bringing Dean’s gaze to his lover. He’s a hot wreck, red blotchy skin, swollen eyes, and chapped lips, but ever still handsome to him. 

"Hey," Dean says softy wanting to cup his face but a bulky cast on his arm stops him. He glares at it earning another ring of laughter from his boy friend before Cas leans in and kisses his lips. 

"We were told you might not make it," Cas says a breath away from his mouth before he pulls back. Dean’s brows furrow in thought, Sam shuffles his feet over to the chair on the far wall. 

"Well, I am hard to get rid of. I can take a hit," Dean says making eye contact with Sam who shy’s away from the comment. Of course Dean could take a hit. He was after all his guardian now after taking them both away from their abusive father. 

Silence surrounds them, Cas leans his head on Dean’s shoulder kissing and nuzzling it. Sam’s exhaustion gets the better of him and he leans back in the too small chair to close his eyes. Dean stares at the two most important people in his life. He’s damn lucky to have their loyalty and love. It would take more then a stupid car to keep him away from protecting them. He pulls Cas easily up to lay next to him in the bed. 

"Take a nap Cas, its getting late, its been a long day," Dean whispers between kisses to the top of his head. The protective feeling wraps around Dean and he pulls Cas closer to his body, cast be dammed. Sam’s eyes open a crack as he watches his brother, but Dean sees he’s awake, "come on Sammy, you know you want in on this cuddling," Dean says waving him over.

Ever the younger five year brother he is sometimes, Sam slides in next to Dean barely able to fit his entire frame on the small bed, but Dean holds onto him and Cas as his family rests. 

"You can’t die ever Dean," Sam says before falling asleep. Dean nods, "Yeah I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I loved the idea of Sam/Cas brotp, Cas being in Sam's grade and age, and I cant help having destiel in everything I write so I apologize for that.


	10. Our Souls are Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could do one about (relating to) the familiar episode in season 8 when the familiar Porscha talks about the bond and how it's a melding of souls ect, but do that for Destiel maybe please!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a fallen!cas, bunker!fic instead of keeping it in season 8 its a year later after the angels fell.

"Hey! Charlie, what’s up?" Deans voice carries loudly through the bunker living room making Cas, who is curled up on the couch, glance up from his book. The oversized gray hoodie he found at a local thrift shop down the road is zipped all the way up, a dark blue pair of sweats hug his hips in all the rights ways from Dean’s point of view. He’s hopelessly, way over his head in love with the ex-angel.

"What do you need Dean? I know that ‘what’s up’ is just a filler for ‘I need you to do something for me Charlie." Dean chuckles, shaking his head staring at Cas brightly before walking out of the room.

"Yeah you got me, so, um, Iamgoingtodoittonight," he rushes out of embarrassment but Charlie’s screaming on the other line confirms she understood.

"Oh..my..god! Dean this is amazing!! Does Sam know?" Dean nods his answer before saying a small, "yes of course" making his ears red. The black ring twists in his fingers, as he rubs the pad of his thumb over the Enochian symbols he carved into it for added protection. A bright line of pure silver runs around the center.

"Okay! When do you want us over? This weekend? Lets do it this weekend!! The weather will be perfect! We can park your baby under the willow tree, and all of us can…" Dean cuts off the excitement with a "Charlie whoa!"

He’s pacing now, palms feeling sweaty, more embarrassed then he is nervous over such a simple question, but scared the answer could be the opposite of what he wants. Charlie’s laugh rings through the phone, “Dean! Just be yourself, he will say yes! Kevin, Sam, and I are on party duty. Just think you both will be married! I already have the certificate printed and paperwork finished for you.”

Dean stops pacing finding himself in their bedroom, “yeah ok Charlie, see you Saturday then, thanks,” Dean says closing the phone. It’s late, and he needs a hot shower like NOW, to reset his thoughts and actually do this thing. The hot water sprays on the crown of his head, running until cool to his feet. He knows he needs to get out, but the hot water is just to perfect. He lets another moment pass before he shuts the water off, and grabs a towel.

Dean pads into the bed room and throws on a pair of plain black boxers. The mirror resting on the dresser shows Cas laying in bed on his stomach, engrossed in his book again, as if he tried to stop but ended up continuing anyway. The sight makes him smile, the small ring resting in his palm warms.

He turns and leans his back against the old worn wood of the drawers. Legs crossed at the ankles, hair still damp from his shower. Cas’s gaze breaks the book to meet Dean’s, his eyes crinkle, nose scrunches up in a breath taking smile. Dean falters a bit.

"You like what you see?" Deans hands wave at his body. Toned chest and arms, skin sun kissed with freckles, long bow legged thighs, and, if hes honest, his little soft spot in the middle. This body was all he had, that was 100% his. Michael at one point wanted it more then anyone. Would it be worthy of Castiel?

Cas closes his book and sits up crossed legged in the center of the bed. Hair mused as if he was already sleeping, lips pulled tight in a grin, showing nothing but wonder in his beautiful blue eyes. “Dean I love all of you,” he answers simply. Deans ears burn red at the declaration, eyes cast down briefly as his heart races. Cas chuckles at his embarrassment.

"The moment I saw your soul in hell, I knew you were worth saving," Cas plays with the strings of his sweat pants, twirling it around his fingers, "all the Angels talked bad about you, said you were a waste of a mission because you broke the first seal. Michael insisted your retrieval, but I was not prepared for the beauty of your soul in such a dark place. You shone, like a lighthouse beacon, leading us right to you, it took us years to reach you in the deepest parts of hell, but when I laid my hand on you…" Cas takes in a deep breath, eyes close remembering the sight.

Dean watches his savior in awe. They rarely spoke about his time in hell, favoring not risking nightmares over his curiosity. Cas looks peaceful thinking about his rescue, hoodie long removed and draped on the bed, the tight white tee against his tanned, so human skin. Cas opens his eyes to stare back lovingly, “the moment I met you Dean, we formed a bond, it could have so easily fell into friendship and stayed there, but God had other plans for the Angel of Thursday and the Righteous Man, it seems, love was more fitting.”

Dean walks over towards Cas and kneels on the floor in front of him. He lifts his fist palm closed facing up, and Cas stares curiously, head tilting slightly to the left. He clears his throat and opens his hand to show the midnight black ring.

"The moment you showed up human, beat up and knocking on deaths door again, I have," his chest tightens at the thought, "I thought I was going to lose you, right when I finally had you back, and its been a year since the Angels fell, and you have been apart of my family for so long Cas. I just, I need you, with me, forever. I won’t have anyone else, this is it, all I have to give you is me Cas, and I am sorry I am not more…" Cas’s hands gently remove the ring, and slide it onto his finger, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a bright, silver, white ring.

He takes Deans hand with a laugh on his lips, “I take you, Dean Winchester, for everything you have, give, share, anything Dean. I mean it when I say I love you, faults and all,” he slides the ring onto Deans finger. “And I will be yours forever as well, for all I have to give you in return is me. Will you have me Dean? Will you be mine as well?”

Dean grabs their hands together, foreheads pulled so close, their breaths mingle as one, “yes Cas, yes.” He breathes out in desperation. Cas smiles widely, “so who kisses the bride?” It’s mumbled against Deans lips in a gentle, loving kiss. A warm pool of light centers on both their souls, unseen, only by God, the light blends together, a thread of gold tugs tightly joining both souls forever.

God smiles from heaven.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me. May we then meet in heaven, and continue to share our love for eternity."


	11. Thanks for the Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you perhaps do one where Abbadon possesses Dean and admits his feelings for Cas and then kisses him but then Cas finds out it's really Abbadon and so he or Sam exorcise Dean/Abbadon and Cas confronts Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switched it up a little-- Dean will confront Cas at the end instead. :)

"Dean what are you doing out here? It’s late," Cas slides up on the hood of the impala, eyes skyward, to a cloudless, star filled sky. Dean just smiles back, eyes slightly manic, he takes the palm of his hand to cup the side of Cas’ neck.

Cas can feel his heart speed up at the touch, and nearly explodes at the brush of lips pressed against his, a breath after. It’s innocent at first, both starring wide, before Dean leans in, pressing harder, tongue gliding across his lips, begging him to open further. Cas leans in, hand brushing against Deans chest until something wet catches his fingers. He pulls back to see the stain of red blood, “Dean! What happened?”

He reaches instinctively forward to pull the shirt down, but a hard shove in the shoulder sends him flying backwards off the impala, and into the side of the bunker. His head bounces into the hard surface causing white dots of light to enter his vision. Dean laughs where he stands, as Cas’ lets out a painful groan, the front door of the bunker opens up half way. Sam runs out, knife in hand.

"Cas! Are you ok? I saw you fly into the wall from the camera," he turns to Dean, "who’s attacking?"

Cas slides up against the wall as Sam takes a defensive position, “You are not Dean,” Cas says to the smirking Dean as Sam growls.

"Who are you?!" Sam screams knife pointed at his brother.

Dean’s mouth laughs, “awe come on, you are no fun Sammy, Cas here couldn’t tell at all, even with that hot kiss.” He licks his lips, “mmm you do taste heavenly, boy, Dean is screaming something else in here, but it was his fault, he thought about it, I just acted on it.” Deans chuckle is all off, the pull of his smile too evil, too familiar to Sam. He sees the pool of blood on his shirt where the anti-possession tattoo is…was located.

"Abbadon, get out of my brother now, last warning, you had your fun," Sam reasons, hoping the Knight would move on before they risked Deans life. Abbadon laughs out loud, hands resting on Deans hips.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Cas chants, eyes closed, wiping blood from his left eye, "omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio."

"Okay! Stop, that wouldn’t work on me anyway," Abbadon waves them off, "tell you what, take this as further warning, give me Crowley, or else, dear brother here may just take a knife to the throat." She runs Dean's nail across his neck drawing a small well of blood.

A deep panic and rage fills Sam before his eyes light up blue, “You will leave Dean now Abbadon or I will end you,” Ezekiel threatens barely higher then a whisper. Deans eyes go wide at recognition of the angel, before a bellow of black smoke flies from his mouth, he collapses on the ground still. Ezekiel runs over to him, hands push up to his chest, to check for a heart beat. A deep cut runs from his collarbone through the tattoo and almost to his armpit. Blood covers the Angels hands, “Sam? You can have control, she is gone.” Ezekiel says across their bond. He hadn’t meant to leap forward on Sams control, but anger was usually the trigger for it to happen. Sams voice echoes back, “okay, give me a minute, can you lift him inside?”

Cas sits on the dinning room table as Sam bandages the deep cut on his brow with butterfly stitches. His left arm and shoulder are bruised terribly, swelling already, and lifting it proved too hard for the simple task of cleaning his wound. Sam desperately needed something to do with his hands while they waited for Dean to wake up. So he really didn't mind. Ezekiel said his brother was in good health after he carried him in and laid him on the couch, but they wanted to hear it from Dean before they stopped worrying.

Sam has been aware of Ezekiel for a few months now. He wasn’t thrilled at first about having an angel tucked inside of him, but unfortunately, they were stuck together now until they found a better vessel. Everyday was getting easier though, and Sam was in control 99% of the time. The fight he had with Dean two weeks ago over it seemed petty now.

Cas shuffles his feet as Sam finishes his stitches, looking deflated. Sam heard what Abbadon said about kissing Castiel, and frankly, it sucked it wasn’t Dean who had kissed the ex-angel, even if it was his lips. He can feel the disappointment rolling off of Cas, “Hey, look, we know Dean and talking about his feelings is…”

"Difficult and non existent," Cas’ deep voice interrupts. Sam sighs in understanding. That was his brother, he was getting better though, at least, when Ezekiel lets him listen to their conversations from before, he was getting better. A loud groan echoes through the space and both men run over to see Dean sitting up on the old leather couch.

"Dean! How are you?" Sam rushes to kneel by his side. They had bandaged his chest up, and the pain flints to his brothers eyes as he moves to sit up to rest his feet on the floor, "Im fine Sam, where’s Cas?"

A small gasp from the doorway announces his location and Dean is up and upon him a moment later. Eyes, firm and confident, he strides over into his personal space, hands reaching out. “I am so sorry Cas,” Dean breaths out, eyes staring into blue. “It was my fault, I…did think that, I couldn't stop it, I…” Dean rests his hands on his forearms. "Don't think for a second that it didn't mean anything," and he leans in and captures Cas's lips one more time in a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write about Ezekiel too, and show the hint of fear from Abbadon when he confronts her to aid in the theories he was an Angel working with Lucifer, that maybe she recognized the danger, with him being in Sam's body.


	12. Oh Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sam really is oblivious to how Dean feels about Cas until he hears dean praying for cas to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is Tuesday and spn9 episode 3 tonight this turned into a mini ficlet before the opening scene!!

Its early, but to damn early for Dean to be up and Sam’s curiosity gets the better of him when he sees the light from his brothers door pouring into the hallway. An anxious feeling settles in his stomach as he glances into the cracked door.

Dean sits up on his bed, both feet tucked into slippers, a gray Men of Letters robe resting loose on his shoulders. His face is pulled tight as if he is in pain but Sam knows its the crushing hopelessness his brother feels about himself.

It was a week since they spoke to Cas and told him to get his ass to the bunker, and still no word from him. Sam knows his brother wont talk about it, but its Purgatory all over again, he needs Cas here more then he will ever admit, especially to Sam. Dean’s head falls forward into his hands. ‘Damn him,’ he mutters under his breath. Sam leans closer to the door unseen. 

Dean’s voice speaks out, startling Sam against the wall thinking we was caught, but when he recognizes it as a prayer, he closes his eyes at his brothers obvious hidden pain. “God look, I know Cas isn’t an Angel anymore, but you gotta help him out man. Just get him here, with me, I can take care of him, I need…” Dean chuckles pathetically at himself. “I need him here, I can’t lose him again.” 

Sam peaks into the room to see Dean’s hunched forward shoulders, and is about to knock lightly before Dean continues, “I don’t know what your rules are about a human loving an Angel, and I kept this shit inside for years, and I just wont anymore. So, you help me out, I have done enough for you dammit. You bring him home.” The end of his prayer has a bite to it and Sam winces at the wording before walking the rest of the way down the hall to go for a jog. 

While grabbing food for both of them he thought about what he heard that morning. He had no idea Dean loved Cas so much, of course now that he thinks about all the little signs, it does seem pretty obvious that they care deeply about one another.

Sam finishes his outing and heads back into the bunker. Dean greets him still wearing his robe, and slippers, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. 

"Hey!" Sam greets him, breakfast in hand, "g’morning."

Dean glances at his watch, “You've been outside already?” Sam rolls his eyes ignoring the fact Dean has been up early as well. “Yeah, woke up, went for a run..beautiful sunrise, anyway…”


	13. Faith in Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cas and Benny work together? And Benny and Dean are roommates and then Cas gets kicked out of his roommate (maybe Cas's roommate is a dick) and needs a place to stay. He and Dean meet and you can take it from there?

"Dean, this is Cas, Cas, Dean," Benny says causally from their small apartment living room. The space was all they needed though since both men owned a bakery down the street and spent most of their time there. It had two large bedrooms and a modest kitchen and bath. Dean opted to share the master one with Cas, the extra bed actually fit in there pretty comfortably surprising both men the night before. 

Benny's southern drawl chuckles through the lame introduction, "Welcome to our home." Dean rolls his eyes, and takes the heavy backpack from Cas' right hand. Benny plops down on the couch motioning for Cas to do the same, Dean's voice carries from the hall, "Benny here tells me you're the person who makes those perfect apple pies?" 

The dark haired man rolls his shoulders. He really wasn't in the mood for small talk after the huge row with his brother Raphael fresh on his mind. His shoulder pulses in dull pain from the bruise he was given as a goodbye gift, as well as the matching ones riddled up his forearms from blocking his kicks, he sighs softly, head rests back against the sofa, "yeah, actually, he tends to hunt me down for my pies. I wonder if that's why he keeps me around most days." Cas intended for the comment to be funny, but his darkened mood made it come across harsher then intended. An 'awesome!' came from the bedroom door bringing a reluctant smile to his face.

"That's not true Cas," He glances up to see the hurtful expression on his friends face, making him feel bad. Benny glances harshly at those blue eyes to make his point, "I expect you in work tomorrow at least, baking is good for you, and I wont take no for an answer brother." Benny, knowing an exit is needed, slaps his knees, stands up, and waves them off, "Cas, Dean, I am heading in to make sure the bakery isn't burned to the ground," and with a flop of his hat on his head, he strolls out the door. 

Dean remains by the bedroom door to watch Cas' slumped form. He's wearing one of Benny's old black hoodies and he's swimming it in, hands hidden in the long sleeves. Dean knows he's wearing it because of the bruises and it infuriates him that he couldn't have been there when Benny beat the shit out of the guys brother. That was what made it so bad though, his own brother, hurting him in that way. Handing him a back pack of clothes and a 'get the hell out'. He'd never attack Sam over something as stupid as his sexuality. I mean, shit, Sam and him have had their brawls, but it was usually because of dumb shit that always ended in laughter at their stupidity. When Dean told Sam he sometimes dated guys, Sam's exact comment was, "like I have EVER cared about your dating life Dean, woman or man, seriously, shut up, lets go eat." 

Raphael purposefully beat the shit out Cas because he thought he was an abomination to God, and Dean wonders if Benny hadn't decided to stop by that morning to pick up the pies Cas made for the shop, if Cas would even be alive. The thought hurts more then it should for just meeting the guy. He walks over to the kitchen to fix some late brunch, he was needed in the bakery in about an hour, but Benny wanted him to stay with Cas for a little bit before heading in. Cas' dejected posture doesn't change as he makes french toast, bacon, and a fresh pot of coffee. The smells float through the space making his stomach growl in hunger, he hope Cas is hungry too.

A small padding of feet slide into the kitchen, a scrap of the kitchen stool by the bar draws Dean's eyes up to the handsome man. Sadness rolls off in waves across the small space and Dean finds the need to reassure him, "Hey, Cas, I just want you to know, that you are safe and welcome here man, Benny and I? We are pretty open about that stuff ourselves, and we'll support you a hundred percent," Dean plates the food and slides it towards Castiel. "Look, um, I am here for you, we, are here for you, but we wont let you get lost inside yourself man, so come into the shop with me. We have a huge order that needs to be done by tomorrow for a wedding, and I could use your help." 

Cas stays quiet for a moment picking at the food before taking a tentative bite. "Sure Dean, Ill help where I am needed." Dean's smiles stenches wide, yeah, he could get use to having another person around. Cas glances up to see the goofy smile and shakes his head, "You're weird Dean." 

Dean's head rolls back in laughter, "Yeah I kinda am," he chuckles filling up his handsome new roommate's cup.

 

\--

Year and a few months later: 

Its late, and Dean knows Cas is going to kill him when he gets back to the apartment. Benny's daughter had her baby last week and he was still out of town, leaving the entire place to themselves. Problem was, that Dean had to pick up all the slack in the bakery, which he didn't mind most days, but tonight was their one year anniversary, and he just knew Cas had something planned. With a final glance around, he grabs his jacket, and hops into baby to race down the road, clock reading 8pm.

The apartment is quiet when we walks in, smells of cinnamon and warm apple pie greets his nose. Even after baking all day, there was something about Cas' apple pie that did him in. He pats his soft belly with a grin, yup, all Cas' fault. 

"Cas?" he yells out, keys hitting the hook, throwing his jacket and shoes in the closet. He pads over to the kitchen to see Cas hunched over a book, sound asleep. The pie he smelled coming in rests on the stove. A warm rush of affection takes over him as he winds his arms tightly around his lovers waist, peppering soft kisses down the back of his neck. Cas hums quietly and opens his eyes looking half asleep. 

"Whatcha doing baby? I thought you'd have a parade in here," Dean chuckles, starring at the book of symbols. Cas yawns widely with a shrug, "just writing out a lesson plan for next week," he spins on the stool to tug Dean closer. He noses along his stomach, eyes wide in mischief. "You're pretty late, everything close up ok?" he tugs up Dean's sweater to press open mouth kisses to the soft skin.

"yeh.." he manages before a moan slips out, Cas' teeth worry into his flesh, mouth sucking the skin with a rush of blood, "Shit Cas, hey, I have something for you." He leans down to capture his lovers lips in a gentle kiss before reaching in his pocket. "Happy Anniversary," Dean whispers in his ear, tugging on his ear lobe softly, as he drops the necklace in his hand. The cross is old silver, but polished new, with three green stones set in the center. Dean feels a tear against his cheek not his, and pulls back to see Cas crying. 

"Hey, don't cry, baby, come on," Dean wraps him in his arms in a crushing hug, he pulls back, as Cas holds the cross in the palm of his hand, eyes asking the question. "Spoke to Anna, who spoke to Michael, who found it buried in the attic with some of your old things from Raphael's house. It took us months, but when we found it," he breathes and presses a kiss to Cas' forehead, "I got it cleaned, the stones fixed, and waited until tonight to surprise you."

Cas wipes the one tear as Dean clasps the small cross around his lovers neck. "I know you still think back to that night, and your loss of faith. I know you will find it again on your own time." Dean pulls back slightly as Cas spins the cross between his fingers. "I fucking love you so much Cas, and even though we met under bad circumstances, I cant help but feel guilty about being thankful it happened, because then we wouldn't have met and.."

"Thank you Dean, I love you too," Cas wraps his legs around Dean's legs to pull him in closer making Dean chuckle, "I only made pie for you as a gift though, its no where near what you got me."

"Are you kidding? Pie Cas! Pie is the best thing on earth," Cas raises an eyebrow, "well you know other then you babe." Cas laughs out loud, grabbing both of Deans cheeks to pull him into one more kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Dean."


	14. Listen to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I had this convo in my head of Sam and Dean arguing over who has to do the dishes in the bunker, and while they continue to argue, Cas gets Kevin and they do the chores that need to be done. Cuz the bros argue 4ever. Dean rewards Cas later. *winkwink*

(nsfw)

"Dude! I just cleaned the kitchen!" Dean huffs his way into a fit, hands out front to point out the pile of dishes on the counter. 

"So? You like cleaning," Sam plops his long legs on the table nursing a beer, one eye brow raised in defiance making Dean's jaw drop at the smug look. 

"You gotta be shitting me," his hand smacking Sam's feet off the table, "For all I do, you are telling me that because I like to keep my room clean THAT justifies me always getting stuck with the bunker dinner clean up?"

Sam shrugs and takes another pull of his beer. Dean looks to Kevin and Cas who are starring at the brothers looking exhausted. "Can you believe this shit?!" Dean turns back to Sam, "You made the mess, you clean it up. I am not your mother." 

Sam laughs out loud, "Well you kinda are Dean." Kevin hops up on the counter as Cas hands him a clean dish. This would be the third fight alone this week on chores. They both banned together immediately to stay out of the way from the arguing which usually meant they would just wash the damn dishes just to stop the yelling. 

Dean's moan comes from the hall before he spins around, "Not funny! How can you joke about that?" Sam stands to head to the living room, Dean on his heels. "It is funny to me!" Sam yells back but with lack of bite.

Cas sighs handing Kevin another dish, "This is getting old." Kevin nods in agreement they always ended up cleaning the kitchen after a big dinner...his eyes widen in shock. 

"Dammit!" Kevin jumps down and tugs Cas away from the sink.

"What?" Cas asks stumbling slightly from the tug. Kevin shakes his head, a deep frown on his face.

"They tricked us for months! Months!" He pulls them into the living room where Dean and Sam are lounging on the couch in a mock truce. Dean eyes them up before the smile tugs at his lips. Sam's chuckles break through and both brothers are laughing hard before Cas can catch up.

His eyes widen, jaw dropping in mild shock. He glances at Kevin who is nodding to whatever thought he had. "You tricked us every time!"

Dean slides his hand out and Sam slaps his hand, both still chuckling. "What? You guys deserved to be pranked, happens to the best of us." Cas is not amused and Kevin throws the towel at Dean and stomps to bed. Sam laughs out again and resumes watching the show so Cas shakes his head frustrated, spins around, and walks back to the kitchen determined to finish the job even though he was tricked into it. A pair of feet follow him and warm hands grab his hips pulling him flush against his own. 

"Dean, I am not talking to you," Cas says pushing away to move in front of the sink. Dean sighs and walks over to press an open mouth kiss to the back of his neck. 

"Come on Cas, it was just a joke, no more promise," Dean kisses his way down to nibble slightly at his ear lobe. "Ill make it up to you," he whispers, voice husky with lust, dragging his tongue into the shell of his ear. 

Cas spins him around and pins Dean's hands behind his back with a wet hand. Eyeing Dean up, he leans in close, breathing a hot puff of hair on his freckled face, "Don't move your hands," he all but growls. 

Dean swallows and nods before Cas kicks Dean's knees out and he drops hard to the ground, hands still held behind his back, biting his lip to stop the pained noise. 

"Good," Cas whispers, thumb rubbing over Dean's flushed lip. "You will stay there while I finish the dishes," and Cas turns around to resume his chore. 

It really was all a joke, well, a joke that went on for a few months now, ok Dean is a dick, he gets it. He watches Cas lift each dish to make sure they are completely dry, some dumping back into the soapy water if he saw a smudge. His knees are cramping up but he can take his punishment, he shifts to sit back on his heels and dark blue eyes flash at him, "you know better," Cas sways his hips ever so slightly when he resumes drying a cup, his ass right in perfect few of Dean's face. He bites his lip again to distract from his growing erection pulling his jeans painfully tight, fucking tease. 

Once the last dish is put away Cas turns around and faces Dean. His back presses into the sink, legs slightly apart as he stares at the hunter on his knees in front of him. Cas grazes his knuckles along Dean's stubble, across his jawline. Dean's breath catches at the dark look in his lovers eyes. "Cas?" he's silenced with his thumb, it presses into his mouth, pointer finger hooking under his chin for leverage. Dean takes the digit fully in his mouth, tongue pulling it in as Cas' continues to watch. 

"You may not come until I tell you too," Cas states pulling away and walking towards their bedroom. Dean scrambles up to follow, his pants straining, and he presses down on it for a little relief. Cas closes the door when he enters the room and gives a hard stare at Dean who drops back to his knees, hands behind his back. Dean wasn't use to Cas taking charge like this, and he liked this so much better. 

Cas pulls his t-shirt off, exposing his tan skin littered with small scars from hunts. Deans lip pulls back in his mouth at the sight stripping down and Cas tugs down on his jaw. "No more," he demands softly, hands un-buttoning his jeans. The jut of hip bone inches from Dean's face, and he wants his mouth on it. Cas chuckles as his jeans pool at his feet. He turns his back on Dean, and bends over teasingly to pick them up to fold. Dean's breath becomes frantic. He needs to touch Cas now, or Cas to touch him. "Please," he begs softly, eyes not leaving his lover. 

Cas lingers, leaning on the desk comfortably. The slight budge in his boxers the only indication of his arousal Dean meets his eyes for a moment before he takes in the sight in front of him. The orange light from the desk lamp dancing shadows across his shoulders, the rings of tattoos surrounding is right bicep, to the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. His collarbones still have faint bruising on them from the other night, and blood rushes to his cock thinking about his mouth pressed there. Cas crosses his ankles and places his hands back on the desk starring at Dean with disapproved eyes. 

Dean is lost for words at the moment. The fact he was still kneeling, obeying his lover, and turned on so painfully should have freaked him out, but it didn't. Cas loved him, and he did pull a trick on him. "Please Cas," he whispers not breaking eye contact, and at the slight nod he is crawling over, hands gripping Cas' hipbones, mouth kissing every inch of skin. Cas gasps at the onslaught but Dean's mouth dragging down, sucking wet kisses through the fabric on his erection drags a deep moan out of him. Dean pulls down the loose boxers in one go and take Cas in his mouth, feeling the weight against his tongue before swallowing down. He pulls back up, eyes shining in amusement over his wrecked Angel.

"Shut up," Cas says, hand gripping further behind him for more leverage. Dean swirls around the head once and stops, "Im not talking," he says and takes the length down once more. Cas' words are strained into another moan, "no, but you talk loud with your eyes." 

This makes Dean chuckle, vibrating down his throat, the feeling making Cas' drive his hips forward making Dean's eyes water up. Dean loosens his grip on his hips and glances up to Cas to give permission, as Cas' hand reaches forward to grip the fine hair on the back of his neck. Setting the pace, not pushing to hard, pulling back just enough for Dean to hallow his cheeks further and breath. Dean just watches Cas fall apart, can feel his legs shaking, see the flush drag up his chest, wrapping around his neck, the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He stunning at this state of arousal. 

His movements become erratic and Dean opens up wider, pulling him in deeper, sucking down harder around him on each pull back. The hand in his hair tugs tight before the warmth of Cas hits the back of his throat, he swallows best he can but he doesn't care if it makes a mess, Cas literately takes his breath away. He's so beautiful like this, pushed over the edge, the look of pure release on his face and Dean's hit with so many emotions at once, Cas stares back, eyes trying to focus and he kneels down pulling Dean out of his jeans, wrapping around his length in a lazy tug. Cas presses his lips to Dean's ear, hand moving, twisting slightly at the wrist, and whispers, "come for me Dean".

A small cry and Dean is coming undone, and his body collapses forward, forehead against Cas' shoulder as Cas hugs him tight. 

"You're an ass," Cas mumbles in his shoulder and Dean all but nods. Yeah he kinda is.


	15. Angel, I've Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Castiel is dating Crowley (but Crowley is hitting him and cheating). Cas meet mechanic!Dean when he take his car to repair and little talk wth him. Dean start be interesting in Castiel and ask him about his phone and Cas is nervous because of Crowley but he give him number. When Dean discovers that Cas dating to someone he will be angry but then Cas tell him about Crowley behavior. Dean take Cas to his flat.

Castiel was nervous, he shouldn't have gotten in the car, being in a long term relationship with his British boyfriend Crowley, and for what? This new interest? Dean and him have been kinda friends for a few months now but a stolen kiss that led to a make out session in the back of the auto shop a few days ago led to this impromptu date. The moment he glanced over to the tall blonde as he opened his door with his huge smile and mischievous glimmer in his eyes, it was all Cas could do but follow the handsome man into his house. 

It was modest, simple, and felt like home. Dirty boots lined the floor by the door, underneath two jackets, the black leather one forced an eyebrow up as he felt the soft fabric, issuing an immediate huff of laughter from Dean, "Can it Cas, I look damn good in that jacket."  
"I didn't say you wouldn't," Cas offered with a bite of his lip. Flirting, he was flirting again with this man! He needed to go, but before he turned around his back was pushed against the wall, with a warm mouth pressed along the meat of his throat. A filthy moan slipped from his lips as Dean's sucked against his collarbone as he tried to reel in his thoughts, "Dean, wait," His stunning green eyes opened heavy in front of him, and held the stare as he moved closer until he captured his lips in a chastised kiss. 

"What it is Cas? You teased me all day, I want you now, dinner can wait," Dean absorbed his objection with his mouth, tongue coaxing it open in a deep kiss. Cas' brain was done arguing for the moment, letting Dean have his control, until hands grabbed his biceps roughly and pushed him harder into the wall. A small whimper of pain came from him before he would stop it and Dean jumped away with a , "Shit, Cas I am sorry."  
Both men were breathing heavy, but Cas could feel the mood slipping away. The bruises weren't too old but they were still tender from when Crowley had dragged him through the house in anger. Tears welled up instantly in his down cast eyes. "Shit," Dean whispered and walked back into his space. "What's wrong? Cas, come on tell me," Dean's voice is gentle and Cas really doesn't deserve such a righteous man.

He doesn't move or answer, can't, so Dean took his hand with a squeeze and lead him slowly to the bedroom to sit them on the bed. Cas' eyes are still staring into the ground when Dean removed his t-shirt, pulling the article carefully over his head with a small gasp. "Holy shit Cas what the fuck happened?" 

He's ruined their date, or hook up, or fuck, Cas shouldn't be here anyway, he had a boyfriend, and this was wrong, but Dean was kneeling in front of him, hazel eyes and freckle skin invading his vision. "Who the fuck did this?" His deep voice raked a shiver through Cas and he licked his lips nervous of the answer. "He didn't mean too," he said softly. 

Dean stood up with a throw of arms in the air, "Are you kidding me? That is a hand print of a bruise on your arm Castiel, what the hell do you mean 'he didn't mean too' when it sure as hell looks like he did!" Cas winced at the wording and tears well up again in his eyes. He knew how bad his back looked, the collection of yellow to black bruises painted on with purpose and pleasure. "Fuck, and you have a boyfriend?" Dean's voice is angry and it makes Cas wince again automatically.  
A sob threatened to breach his throat, his body shivered from his exposure and Dean sighed deeply before he motioned his body gently onto his stomach against the soft wool blanket. The soft press of lips kissed against each bruise, barely making the brunette wince in pain. Tears flow freely down his face as Dean worshiped his body, kissed the pain away, with whispered, "I'm sorry Cas, let me fix this, please don't cry. I'd never do this to you."

He had only known Dean for a few months now, but the emotions the man brought out in Cas was stronger then anything he ever felt with Crowley in years. Had he been doing this all wrong? The thought of going back to their shared house made him gasp in panic with a, "I cant go back."

Dean stopped with an intake of air and crawled up to lay beside him, legs tangled together, with his face towards his broken man. "Angel you don't have to go anywhere," he said and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, "we will figure this out together." 

Dinner long forgotten Dean watched as Castiel fell asleep in his bed. His fingers grazed across his furrowed brow in gentle strokes willing it to relax. "I got you Angel," he whispered and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.


	16. Blind Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiel prompt. The first person I sent this to said they couldn't do it. Now I really need it. Sam and Dean are both set up on blind dates, so they decide to double. Sam is set up with Cas and Dean with Gabe. The dates are awkward at best and by the end of the night they end up switching dates. by mishacollinsatemysoul on tumblr

"That shirt is terrible Dean," Sam's nose wrinkled as if the article smelled bad verses looked ugly and finished his comment with a dramatic shake of his head. The double date wasn't anything serious, honestly the brothers were just testing the waters after years of only having each other they were beginning to think they would end up just the two of them. This was Charlie's idea. Their wayward little sister swearing up and down that these two guys were the one.

"Alright, then what the hell do I wear? This is me!" Dean declared pulling the shirt from his chest, eyes wide with a 'duh' exclamation. But the older brother tossed the t-shirt on to the bed just as Sam threw another his way. Dean hated this. He hated dating. He hated not knowing what to say. He hated that weird moment when being all men they stared at each other wondering who would foot the bill. No one prepared him for this shit! 

"Here, wear this at least." Sam said and tossed his brother a charcoal gray t-shirt with a roll of his eyes. Dean would try to wear a Led Zeppelin ratty t-shirt on a blind date. "Fine!" Dean said to the retreating back of his tall brother. Putting the article on with glare, but he knew Sammy was right. This was one of those times where he felt intimated, annoyed, and self conscious and as usual it all fell on Sam's fault for creating this mess with Charlie. 

\---

They arrive at the little pizza joint just down the street from their apartment. It wasn't the most romantic of settings, and just perfect for the brothers who more or less expected two knew friends from the blind date verses finding anything remotely dateable. Dean held the door open for Sam, the smell of mozzarella and tomatoes wafting heavenly in the air as they made their way to order something until their dates arrived. They were early, but the two preferred it that way. Not that it had given them a lick of advantage on the other many dates Charlie had set them up on.

The man behind the counter Dean knew well, and his out stretched hand latched onto his forearm in greeting as Benny's smile grew to a knowing one. "Oh, I see its date night again brother. Charlie have you both wrapped around that pretty little finger of hers. I swear, one of these days she will realize that you two aren't meant for dating," Benny's southern draw flowed over the counter which only served to make them huff in embarrassment.

"Excuse me," a baby blue eyed man just Dean's height brushed past him, his hand touching his hip ever so slightly as he walked around the table to get into the line behind him. Dean's eyes flicked to Sam's a second wondering if he saw the exchange but he was ordering two large pizzas for the pair with little notice. "Are you the Winchester's?" the deep voice said near his left shoulder and it actually made Dean bit his lip from the intensity of those few simple words. 

Putting on his best 'I am in control and hot' face he glanced over his shoulder, offering a handsome smirk, and finally captured the face of the man only a foot away. "Yeah, why you asking?" he asked with more flirt than he meant but the man only smiled back. "Cause I am looking for a Sam Winchester, we have a date tonight." Dean's heart throbbed at that.  _Dammit._

"Well this tall moose behind me is Sam," Dean said not letting the moment ruin his mood. Pizza and good company made even a bummer date worth while. Upon hearing his name Sam turned holding the a table number and placed it on Dean's head with a laugh. "Hey! You guys are early too?" Sam exclaimed as Dean finally noticed the shorter grinning man tucked behind the dark haired angel. 

"Sure are bucko, you ordered?" the other man asked Sam and Dean distracted felt a brush of fingers on his crown as the man removed the tent number from his head. Hazel found blue again and he rolled his bottom lip in his mouth to keep his embarrassment in check. "Ugh, thanks, Sammy is the jokester of the two of us." Dean mumbled and made his way over to the table.

"Cassy! What do you want?" the other man screamed even in the small space and Cas blushed at that giving his brother a pointed glare. "It's Castiel, or Cas," he reassured Dean much to his amusement. Must be an older brother thing, as he loved calling Sam, Sammy every chance he got. Dean took the pitcher of beer from Benny before walking over to a corner booth that was usually reserved for them. Dean and Benny had dated a long time ago in high school, but were now friends. The man had a wife and a beautiful daughter that Dean saw every chance he had. He loved kids, and they seemed to flock to him though he never understood why. 

Cas walked over with the other three, sliding across from Dean as, who he assumed was Gabriel, tucked in next to him. Dean poured them all drinks as a few other people filled the parlor for the evening. They fell into an awkward silence, one that Sam pointedly broke with a clear of this throat and a huff of a laugh. "So guys, Charlie said you run a bakery in the city?"

Dean's eyes widened at that with interest and Gabriel grinned his way, "yup, be making pies of all kinds. She said Deano and I would get along for that very reason." The man took on a smug smile that did everything  _but_  make him excited for pie. Dean nodded in agreement regardless, and took a long pull of his beer as he peered across the table to see Cas staring back with an intensity that seemed out of place, but that Dean wouldn't admit, he liked.

The night progressed strangely, the cross haired seating causing debate a few times from the loud Gabriel that only served in making the larger brother bark out in laughter. It was getting annoying if Dean was being honest, and he scratched at his neck, peering out the window to avoid any conversation for a second. Sam seemed more inclined to enjoy both men's company more than him, and he was ok with that for now. His mood was flipping into his more quiet, reserved self and he let it happen with the added haze from the alcohol. 

"Dean?" a gravely voice spoke out, his slightly haze filled eyes turning to capture the man across from him. Dean's neck turned quickly, noticing that Gabriel and Sam were gone and he rose a brow at that glaring at his drink like it offended him. "Did I dose off or something? Where did they go?" Dean asked, setting the drink down and scratching his nails over the crown of his head. 

Cas laughed quietly drawing his fingers over Dean's to remove the white indentations he was pressing into his scalp. It drew a soft inhale of air from Dean, the touch soft over his calloused hands. He lifted his head from the table and peered over to Cas who had taken off his trench coat and was wearing an old Aerosmith band tee. Cas moved forward to hide the logo, with a blush when he saw Dean's pointed stare which only served to make the man laugh. 

"Who else do you listen too?" Dean asked, pouring them both a drink, "cause the eighties had the  _best_  music man. I still have the original stereo in my baby." Cas chuckled, shredding a piece of crust with a shrug of his shoulders. "A few, I have this record player in my office at Gabriel's bakery that Ill put on during the day. People started dropping off records over the years, and it sorta became a thing now. I learned a lot about music that way, I hate to admit it but I was sheltered in that area."

Dean nodded, trying to keep the conversation going. Finding that he wanted to talk to Cas. "So honestly where did they go? Does that mean we both got ditched tonight?" Dean jested, though with a slight pang of guilt for not having shown any amount of attention to the man who was his date tonight. Cas' eyes twinkled and balled up the dough from the crust as he spoke. "Our gain right?" was all he said, and stuck the dough ball into the end of his straw and pointed it at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said feinting a defensive position as Cas pretended to shoot the ball at him. Put pulled the straw from his lips as he fought a blush. "Want to go for a walk? or is that too cheesy for a date?" Cas said gathering his coat. Dean only needed the one prompt of an exit to agree and got up with Cas, something like excitement burning in his veins. "Let's go."


	17. I Will Save You, I Will Have You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have the nicest ask box ever!!! <3 How about demon!Dean hitting on Cas but Cas tells him that he will make him human FIRST! XD by whydouwantaname
> 
> spn9 spoilers MERP

"Just going to stand there?" Dean asked flipping through a large tome with his legs propped up on the table. The bunker was still home to the passing hunter, though Sam wasn’t keen on letting him leave until they worked out exactly what happened. Hence the devils trap sprayed on the floor under his feet. At least he had a book. Not that he minded all too much, it was different tapping into what had always been lurking in the deepest parts of him. The bruising on his soul that never healed, even with the grace from Cas putting him back together. His eyes darted up to the dishelved angel now. He could use some of that grace right now.

"Baby, come on," Dean whined just a bit. Maybe a lot. It brought out the exact face he wanted from the Angel standing in all his glory of many heads, and celestial magic. On cue the sideways glance that challenged even a good bitch face on Sam made its way across the room. Wrinking his forehead, with a soft tilt of his chin that made Dean want him on his knees. "All I’m saying is that we should get in the shower. Test the water pressure a bit," he said flipping the pages casually catching the angry blush that marked Cas’s ears.

"No, stop this," Cas said sharply, walking into the trap towards the table, taking the book from the demon. "I will heal you, I have saved your soul before. I will do it again." Cas leaned his hip against the edge, fingering the book with little obvious interest. The demon reached out, touching the very edge of his dress shirt making him laughed out loud when he jumped. "I don’t want saving," Dean said, pressing his hand into his thighs and moved to stand. Cas’ eyes wouldn’t look at him directly since he woke up in Sam’s room, and it was really starting to get under his skin.

“Really Cas? Can’t stand to look at me this way? Don’t be a wuss,” he smirked and dropped his voice low, adding a little growl on the end as he walked between his legs and pushed him more onto the table. Cas’ eyes darted up, the brightest of blues holding all the wrath of Heaven behind them. It made Dean bite his lip to stop any noise from leaving. Castiel was beyond delicious this close and personal. “You could stand to look at Meg, shared those little puppy eyes with her. I am here you know. This is me,” he added stepping closer, parting his lips slightly to dare Cas to steal the kiss he knew wanted.

The angel’s eyes darted down to them a second before he gripped his wrists removing them from his thighs, and spun them around in a blink of an eye. Dean let his wrists be linked behind his back, the knot of his wrists digging into his tail bone. Cas pressed him firmly against the table, mouth warm along his left ear as his groin dug into backside. “No its not, Dean’s soul was bright in Hell. Even while he tortured those souls he was hard to miss amongst the dammed,” Cas deeply answered with a slight hiss to his voice that may have had Dean hard in seconds if it wasn’t for the words the Angel was saying to him.

"You know I liked it. Watching those souls come undone. Killing is my life Cas, has been since the beginning," Dean grunted out when Cas’ hand pressed over his shoulder, the one he had gripped tight and raised from perdition. The motion raked through Dean in an frightening wave of anger. The Mark of Caine burning fiercly in want of seeing the Angel scream. "Don’t talk like I am not here!" Dean suddenly screamed, elbowing back to hit Castiel but the Angel deflected with his forearm, and spun them around to face the soul who had returned to Hell even after he had tried everything he could to save him.

"I won’t let you take what I had with Dean and ruin it. You are not him. You will never be him until I find a way to purify you and take your soul to Heaven where it belongs," Cas stated to the demon wearing the face of his Dean. Wanting to cry out for the humanity that made him so beautiful. "I will save you again Dean Winchester." Cas shoved him back, walking out of the trap towards the kitchens. Dean saw red, power gripping his body as hot flames, but with no way to release the pent up energy int he trap.

"Don’t leave me here Cas! Come back here! Let me out now!" Dean screamed breaking the massive table and throwing pieces through out the room. His eyes flicked to black, hand outstretched as the first blade called to him even from the depths of the Earth where Sam hid it. "I will have you Angel."


	18. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dontturnitoff prompt: Cas is there the moment Dean is cured, and comes back to himself. Cas is the one who has to convince Dean that he is not to blame for what has happened. Go!
> 
> spn9 spoilers

"Sammy," Dean’s voice choked out, "it’s me. Well more human me." Dean’s hands were tied tight around his back in a chair, trapped much like Crowley had been in the church when the Angels had fell. Sam’s body was in bad shape, the trials destroying his body much like it had before, but this was different. They both knew their sacrifice would be worth it, that neither could live without the other. That their journey would end together. "I’m here Dean," Sam said dropping down to his knees, gripping his brothers head to lift his face to his.

"Almost there," Dean said coughing a bit of blood as the pole that hadn’t phased the demon was starting to hurt more now that his humanity was coming back from the spell. The metal poked out of his chest caked in blood that was beginning to run more now that he couldn’t heal his vessel. "We will close Hell up, and have time for pie in Heaven?" Dean said with a crooked smile. It was a poor joke, but one that still managed to bring a smile to Sam’s face.

Cas stood in the distance, brows furrowed in worry over watching the Winchester’s close Hell for good. That Dean’s soul would be purified of all the damage of Hell brought immense peace to Cas but seeing him die again, knowing they both would die for this wasn’t sitting well with the Angel. Dean felt the brooding presence and managed to meet the Angel’s eyes from across the room.

"Sammy can you give me and Cas a minute?" Dean whispered, closing his eyes to suddenly hear the ticking of Sam’s watch move forward loudly in his head. Everything was amplified in this position, scents that hadn’t bothered him as a demon suddenly made his nose itch in disgust. The younger brother pressed his palms warmly on his cheeks, sharing a loving stare that only two siblings could have, and rose to leave quietly from the bunker room.

"Cas, I’m sorry for everything I’ve done…" Cas was by his side instantly, wings fluttering in the small space until Dean had a soft pair of lips to his. He hummed in appreciation, Cas’ hands tangling in his short hair, pulling him in deeper until his lips tingled from numbness. "You have done nothing wrong Dean."

"But before we finish this, in case…just know I am sorry okay?" They stayed quiet a moment, Cas seeing more of his human soul. The brightness breaking away the dark build up around it like hardened lava. "What if I can’t hold on to your soul? I won’t be able to find you in Hell again, he knows this right? That the Mark binds you forever there Dean. That if I lose my grace to fast? If I can’t…please tell me you told him," Cas begged quietly, gripping his face, pressing needy kisses between breaths.

Dean didn’t answer, opting instead to taste his angel, and really see him for the beautiful being he is. “You are so beautiful. How I ever went this long not seeing your true face,” Dean pulled back best he could restrained and reflected the wonder of Castiel’s true celestial form in his hazel hues.

"At least I can’t return if that happens," Dean choked out with a soft shrug, Cas’ fingers pulling tightly at his scalp as his forehead pressed to his. "Please don’t do this, it’s not worth the chance. I love you like this, I know you can be a good hunter even like this." Cas whispered, tears falling from his eyes no matter his angelic form. He couldn’t chance to lose him forever. Not to the pits of Hell. Dean sighed, nuzzling his cheek with his nose, and breathing in the rich ozone scent of his lover. 

"You will not let me fall," Dean said, pressing a kiss onto the damp cheek of his angel. "You will grip me tight, hold onto my soul with everything ounce of power you have left, and we will ascend together. Team Free Will to the Heavens." Cas nodded, focusing his tears away with an easy clean up and rose taking a deep breath just as Sam’s timer went off and the taller Winchester came in slicing his palm open quickly and held it by Dean’s face. 

"Ready?" Sam asked shaking, his body feeling weak from the spell to the point that Cas was holding him up. Dean nodded, eyes flicking between the two people he loved more than anyone in the world. "Do it," Dean said just as Sam pressed his palm to his mouth. Drinking the blood easily sending a magical rush to enter Sam’s body, shoving his soul clean out of his body and racing upward towards Heaven. Cas and Dean could feel the Earth tremble, as if Hell itself was scrambling to leave before they were trapped on Earth forever, or worse in Hell. 

Dean felt his body release the darkness in that moment. His body shaking as the wash of coolness penetrated his skin, how all the pain he felt since carrying Sam’s body out of their home suddenly didn’t feel feel crippling anymore. “Cas,” Dean coughed out, the metal rod, “let me die, don’t heal me okay? You can do it. Please. I need you.” 

Cas struggled in watching the hunter die, undoing the chains around him until the man collapsed into his arms. “Don’t let me get dragged to Hell, let me have you and Sammy in Heaven okay?” he said breathing out slowly, eyes dulling from the light that always marked his humanity. Cas saw his human, cleansed soul one more time before his heart came to a haunting stop.

The angel reached down and gripped his soul, hearing the chaos of Hell attempting to make a move before the gates closed forever. Cas took to the sky, massive black wings losing feathers in tow with Dean’s soul grasped tight in his hand. His wings began to burn the closer he got to heaven, the stolen grace weeding down to the final amount trying to get Dean’s soul to heaven. But the grace pulsed wildly twice, and suddenly he exploded into a thousand pieces.

—

"Cas wake up!" Dean said from a small hill, the Impala tucked under a large willow tree. Cas opened his eyes staring at the clear sky and then down to his chest. "We made it?" he said quietly looking up to see Dean’s amused expression. "Yeah…we made it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this made me very very sad so merp


	19. Just Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dean cant watch Cas go into the room at the stripclub

Dean hadn't meant to fall in love with Cas. 

It was all a misunderstanding gone wrong. That and Dean was familiar with the word denial. He knew what he was doing. The set up involving Castiel and a strip club wasn't suppose to be anything but hilarious. It wasn't. The second the beautiful woman took him to the back Dean had been up and out of his seat in seconds. Racing to the door to open it with sweaty palms, and a surprised open eyed stare when they were just sitting there talking and not in a heated embrace. 

"Cas? I didn't pay her to talk to you," he said in attempt to cover his intrusion. But Cas just grinned at seeing Dean's face, and a soft, high pitch giggle left the pretty blonde. "Come on man, we can go somewhere else." He planted his foot on the door to keep it open but the woman stood up quickly, carting her fingers through Cas' thick chocolate hair before sliding up to Dean. He didn't mean to shiver, but her hand moving in a line across the hem of his pants brought a quick inhale of breath from him. She walked out, taking the door close with her and Dean stared at the object with confusion, and heated arousal that he was ashamed of as he said, "Cas--"

Strong hands pressed into the back of his hips, slamming him aggressively into the door, and Dean was quick on his reflexes. Grabbing the wrist on the right and twisting the motion until Cas' back was against the door, and between him and door. "What the hell?" he asked, noticing the smirk that he usually wore when he knew something Sam didn't was stretched wide across Cas' face. The man was beyond different this close, well, Cas was close on a normal day. But a hair from his face, his chest nearly collided with his made this hotter, more intense then he was use too. A sweat beaded along his neck, as a flush burned his ears, and tips of his cheeks.

His grip on Cas' wrist has it pinned behind the angel, but he knew it was kept there because Cas left it there. There was amusement dancing along the crinkles of his eyes, and Dean was so thrown off by the exchange he found himself smiling back. "What are you doing?" he said deeply, finding himself closer to Cas than he should be allowed. Smelling his unique mixture of scents that was suddenly driving Dean wild. Cas moved his other hand up Dean's chest, sliding under his green t-shirt to trail up the tones muscles under the soft cotton. It hitched his breath, not sure what was happening between them, but he was very okay with those hands on his skin. Like fire on a candle it was burning his skin up, and Cas easily removed the article over his head and drew his mouth to the warm skin above his heart. 

"Cas.." Dean started to say, but he was pressing closer, hands wrapping around his back until the meat of his behind met the palm of his hand. "Dean quiet, let me do this," Cas said biting, and kissing his way up his chest until he met the pulse point in his neck. Dean took a trembling breath, confusion with the encounter still not lost on him, but he wasn't making a good attempt at stopping it. Cas wrapped his fingers up and around his neck, Dean letting go of his wrist so they were in a slightly awkward slow dance position. The angel moved slowly, eyes of the purest blue brighting his world as his grin widened making Dean feel special, and hundreds of gooey feelings stuff that he wasn't familiar with and barely felt he deserved. 

But then his lips were on his, and the intensity of the kiss brought a moan deep in his chest to resonate between them. He pulled back enough to take a small breath before he stole the next one. Gripping the nobs of his hips to tug his own shirt off, the article thrown across the room before Cas could stop him. Dean's hands were everywhere, pressing against heated skin, and mouth tracing every concave or divot along a bone or muscle. Beyond the chance to have a freak out half way through one of the best make out sessions of his life, Dean allowed himself to let it go. Enjoying Cas' hands pinching his nipples just right then catching Dean's moan with a graze of teeth on his bottom lip. Cas never stopped shocking his system, like he was pouring small bursts of grace between them purposefully making Dean make noises he didn't know he made.

"Dean, I might have lied," Cas breathed between them, his legs hitched up around Dean's waist as their groins had somehow collided between denim and trousers. The friction was driving Dean crazy, and he paused to get the answer to the question Cas had expected him to ask, but didn't. "About not having been with people. I have experienced many things, sex is not one I would pass up the opportunity to do while in a human vessel." Dean chuckled at that, grinding forward until Cas was the one making all the noise. "Yeah Cas? What is it you want to really say?" Dean said instead, sucking on his neck until a red angry mark appeared under his lips. 

"That I want you," Cas said, "its always you. You know this. Ill have you in any way, that I can give you anything. Just ask me." 


	20. Riding Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (tumblr)motorcyclist!Castiel and mechanic!Dean meet in the shop Dean works at when Castiel takes his bike to get tuned up. Dean acts like he's fawning over the bike when really he wants the rider, and to be honest the bike isn't the only thing Castiel wants to ride either...
> 
> SMUT WOO

"It sounds fine," Dean said with a wicked grin, using his rag to wipe the sweat glistening on his brow. "But I'd suggest keeping it overnight."

Castiel scuffed at that, leather jacket sliding off his shoulders to toss the article on a spare chair. "I want to talk to Bobbie then," he answer in response with that voice sending Dean's bottom lip to fall into his mouth in mild shutter. 

"Well you could...if he was here. Why don't you trust my advice Cas," he was obviously flirting right? Dean's bright eyes, flickered over the smallest sight of flesh along the smooth skin of Cas' lower back when the man tossed himself down next to the bike to look at the problem himself. Dean sighed. Knowing the man couldn't be this socially unaware. 

"Cas--" he said wrapping his fingers around the tight black jeans on his calf and pulled the man away from the bike causing a small moan in protest, and even better a frustrated huff. Dean just shook his head, depositing his entire body into the man's lap and tugged him upward in a deep crunch to seal their mouths together. Cas pulled away a hair before Dean could deepen it, breaths coming in haggard that sent Dean's mouth to his pulse point to worry a mark into his skin.

"Just don't think," Dean coaxed, sliding his hands under the grayed t-shirt until Cas hissed from his fingers along his ribs, hips moving upward a fraction that fueled Dean's want further. "I want you Cas...come on. No one is here. And I did lie about the bike. It's fine...just let me make it up to you." He sounded horribly needy, but it spurred the still stunned gorgeous eyed man into more action. Hands gripped his chin harshly molding his mouth to his, their lips parting open until all Dean could taste was Cas. Hands tugged at their shirts, the movement forcing Dean to grind downward to keep his balance making Cas release his tongue to moan deliciously against his exposed chest. Dean liked this too much. The dirty act on the machine shop floor, balanced on a cart that kept sending them into controllable motions. But Cas had better ideas. 

"Up now," he tugged his arm around Dean's waist, urging him upward that Dean complied with willingly letting the man slam his back into the Impala parked next to the bike to shamelessly rut their hardened bulges caught in their pants together in a long, drawn out pull of fabric and friction. "Ah fuck Cas," Dean panted in his mouth, Cas unrelenting now with his attack to his lips. Drawing them open, only to swallow him completely leaving him breathless and jaw aching from the depth of their one connection. It made him want Cas inside him now. 

Dean unbuckled his belt, fingers skillfully shredding the article all while pulling Cas closer with his free hand to slide his palm down the front of his pants. Cas groaned in his mouth, and Dean urged the article down until the silky smooth texture of his erection filled his entire hand. Cas rutted against his calloused palm, mouth bruising his collarbone, and letting Dean handle him for a few good pulls before he spun the man around and pressed his entirely exposed form against the swell of Dean's ass. - Dean almost came there. 

"Cas.." he panted, the blue eyed man pushing down his pants in one strong tug. Forcing Dean's dick to press into the chilled metal of the Impala, quickly jutting his body backwards in a motion Cas took advantage of by sliding his dick just between his cheeks. "Lube back pocket..."

Now impatient fingers dug into the clothing, Cas' precome allowing a taunting slide of flesh to catch the head along his ring. He groaned, pushing needy back enough to feel the pressure he wanted which only caused Cas to use his forearm to pin his shoulders over the hood. 

"Let me touch you," the command came out in a deep gravely voice that sent a shiver down his spine, and just then a slide of two fingers moved easily inside him. The invasion was wanted too terribly, Cas groaned into his shoulder blade from the ease of entry. "You are insufferable," Cas said opening him more than Dean cared for but was distracted regardless when those digits grazed a spot that sent his legs shaking. 

"Just fuck me Cas please, I've wanted you all day," he gritted his teeth around a grin, that fell as a wiry smile on Cas' round face that warmed Dean's cheeks at the tenderness of the moment no matter the harsh language he had just used. Cas brought his mouth forward, swallowing up Dean's words, and released his working fingers to instead wrap around his aching dick. Sliding his leg up to hook it into the opened window Dean took one breath to relax his body before Cas slid forward. Slowly filling him in a way that forced a pained, heated noise only few ever heard. His heartbeat hammered his chest, Cas wrapping his long arms around his center to slide him further back, until he was seating fully. Words and bodies stilled for multiple breaths before Cas pulled back and slammed forward. Over and over, curving Dean's back just right to cause the man to scream out in the shop. Dean's hand wrapped to cup his own erection, tugging and rolling his sack until Cas pulled him back to bring their mouths together again. Dean couldn't handle so much stimulation, lost for movement less the intrusions he desperately swallowed as Cas groaned into a bite to his bottom lip and came hard. Noise cut off from the punched reaction to Cas gripping his hips in his own lost desperate pleasure. Dean tugged himself twice more and lost it with him, knees buckling until his leg crashed to the floor, and the pair nearly toppled to the ground. 

A laugh escaped Dean before he caught them both, still trying to right himself and forced the door of the Impala open to drag Cas to land in a heap on top of him. Cas seemed dazed but only for a moment, before his plump lips started mapping the abs along his stomach. Dean chuckled, feeling satisfied and gross, but also finding himself already interested in where Cas' mouth was headed...


	21. Stubborn Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt, maybe one with Cas being in highschool, and dean is in college. They can maybe meet through sam? Can you make dean into a bad ass kinda guy? Like not an asshole just a reputation of a badass!
> 
> \--lmao I made Dean a bit stubborn lol

"That black haired kid is too adorable Sammy. No way," Dean snapped and crackled a piece of gum, and peered over to his brother who rolled his eyes with a bitch face he only ever saw on their mother. "What?" he bit out, then shrugged when Sammy shoved him with not an ounce of gusto to actually move the older boy.

"Look Dean, he likes you. And he will be at my party so don't be a dick," Sam said brushing a strand of long hair from his face. Dean moved his hand forward to mess it all up again causing a whining groan from his little brother that only fueled him to pull Sam into a headlock that the younger boy wiggled out of.

"Whatever you say--" Dean responded moving off the hood of the Impala to drive them home when he felt that sixth sense of someone watching him. He turned to peer over his shoulder, a smug expression marking his face when he saw the blush blossom along the kids face.  _Too easy._ "See you later right?" he called out to him, and the boy physically jumped then nodded before walking down the street.  _Could be fun._ _  
_

It took them most of the afternoon to clean up the place, Dean having allowed Sam to borrow his apartment for the party so his parents wouldn't say anything to a little drinking. Dean didn't mind allowing it to happen, just wanted them all safe at the end of it all. As every kid walked in Dean took their keys from all their beat up used cars, and insisted the music stay at a respectful volume so the cops didn't show up. Though Dean didn't exactly know why he expected a rowdy party with his brothers nerdy friends who were content in a Super Smash Brother tournament, and five large pizzas.

He huffed his way into a slight fit while moving into the kitchen to pour himself a drink of whiskey wondering why he had such a boring brother. 

"Can I try that?" a deeper voice than he expected called from the door way, and he turned to see the boy he had spoke to earlier. Wanting to see the blush mark his skin one again. 

"Yeah--" Dean answered pouring him one but placing it next to him on the counter in obvious ploy for the male to have to walk in his space. "Well..." he teased, eyes heated in his exchange that filtered to a roll of blue eyes that Dean unfortunately followed in mild admiration. "Castiel right?" 

The boy nodded, moving slowly into the space to fill his solid form closer to Dean's. It dried his mouth a bit. 

"People close to me, call me Cas," the younger kid said a hair from his face, a sudden lack of shyness he held earlier made Dean wonder if he had spoken to a different kid off the street.

"Cas...yeah ok. I like that," Dean said sliding the glass to reach his fingers, watching the tumbler touch his pink lips and followed the slide of amber past them to force a rise and fall of his adam apple. Dean's dick twitched in interest, and he mildly scolded himself. 

"Much better than the light beer you bought your brother," Cas said, reaching over to pour another glass for them both. Dean watched with his backside pressed along the counter, arms folded over his chest to show off a slight tightening of his shirt and muscles that laid beneath. 

"You are lucky I am in a sharing mood," he answered with more bite than necessary, but that was because it was true. This was his personal favorite drink, and he wouldn't ever normally share it with some shaggy haired kid with bright blue eyes, and smooth skin, and...and...Dean growled. "What do you want huh?" he pushed forward, watching Cas swallow another shot, and left his on the counter to crowd his space. Cas stepped back but let his glare burn hot until the back of his thighs hit the table. Dean slid forward until his chest touched his, fingers sliding on either side of his hips on the table to press his nose into the crux of his neck. Breathing against his skin to hear the heartbeat that pounded behind flesh. 

"You to kiss me," Cas boldly answered, licking his lips in a slide of tongue that Dean heard like a calling to slide his nose up his neck until he hovered a hair from his parting mouth. 

"Is that all?" Dean said in a whisper, pulling back to step away and turned completely to walk back to his original spot against the counter, lifting the class to his mouth to swallow down his drink. Cas was flustered obviously, and Sam chose that moment to walk in. Asking Cas if he was alright, then shooting a bitchy, and angry stare down at Dean in passing. Cas walked out the room, and Dean actually laughed out loud. Sam's fist colliding with his arm making him wince and cry out a hey!

"I told you he liked you! What is your deal, can't be nice for one god damn minute!" Sam hit him again, and huffed his way out of the room. Dean watched the spot his little brother had just occupied feeling maybe a tad bad. He sighed, rolling his eyes and went to take another shot of the whiskey before he noticed the bottle gone. "The hell?" -- Cas

Dean stalked out the kitchen not noticing the pretty boy he happened to irritate, but he had to still be here. He slipped up the stairs to the second floor where two rooms were. One was his own, but the other he used as a studio of sorts with guitars and a keyboard. It wasn't anything serious, but Dean loved a good rock out every once in a while. There touching his things was Cas, and Dean almost snarled before closing the door barely jarring the boy from his head space.

"You aren't allowed in here-- stop touching my shit. And you took my whiskey? Cas what the hell?" Dean moved to take the bottle away but Cas glared something fierce that actually paused his advancement, and lift his hands in minor retreat. "Dude- calm down. It was just a joke." 

"Was it though? You hide behind a lot Dean Winchester. No I see you. Maybe see you clearer than most," the words shook Dean to his core, and than also frustrated him sideways. 

"You don't know me, shut up and get out," -- "No."

"No?" Dean responded, bull rushing Cas to tear the bottle from his hands. Cas just moved to sit on the couch, still touching various things in his room. Dean growled. 

"Get out, or I will make you,"

"Can you really not give me one..kiss?" Cas answered instead, and Dean sighed now, setting the bottle on the desk before leaning against it. His arms covering his chest in mock to his position downstairs. 

"You want one so bad, come over here and give it," Dean challenged, eyes alight in a mild anger at this boy barging into his personal space, and life. Cas looked up from the couch, catching his gaze that sent another small slide of a chill down his spine. He got up slowly, swaying slightly from the drinks but almost nuzzled his way into his front. Their chests a hair apart, and Dean could smell him better now. An odd mixture of cotton and ink. Dean still wore a smug expression, lifting his eyes waiting for the boy to take what he wanted but he wasn't fully prepared for the fingers to wrap so lovingly around his face and coax his lips upward enough to slot them together in a soft, yet earth rocking kiss.

Dean groaned instantly from the loss when they parted, and opened his eyes to see a smile on Cas' face light up his entire space. It was enough to make him want to be grumpy about it, but fuck if he didn't want to kiss him again. So he did, tangling his fingers into his hair and drew their mouths together for one more heated kiss. Or twelve...or maybe ones that lasted the rest of the night.


	22. Be Quiet Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cas getting Dean to not be bossy and Dean getting all cuddly.  
> tw: smut

His back struck the bookshelf hard, the nobs of all his spine curling to meet thick tomes on Ancient History deep in one of the spare rooms in the bunker. Dean gasped when teeth nipped at his throat, and lead down his bare chest in ways that he shouldn't be liking so much mid day but to hell with it.

"Cas-- Sam could come down here at anytime--"

"Ill hear him--" Cas smiled crookedly, gnawing his lip slightly while he slid palms down past hemlines of Dean's shorts to grip tightly to the top edge of his thighs. Dean leaned forward at the touch, wanting his hands elsewhere but Cas' nose nudged his cheek to the side, mouth warm and painful against the hallow of his jawline where a bruise was now bursting under his skin. Dean's knees weakened at the roughness, and Cas grinned enough that he felt it brush his shoulder. It made Dean growl in the back of his throat. 

"Stop playing around--" Dean tugged Cas' belt and forced them together, their hips grinding pleasantly to close the space making both men gasped slightly. The angel chuckled, moving his hands to release Dean's jeans from his hips. Forcing the fabric down quickly while he captured Dean's mouth and stole all his breath. 

"Be quiet Dean," Cas threatened when he pulled away, "or I won't be able to hear him--" His knees dropped to the ground with hands tightly forcing the man back against the bookcase with a firm grip to his jutted hipbones. Dean groaned from lips to skin, parting open with a soft dampness of plush lips as Cas swallowed him down. He muffled a meaty noise into a throaty whine from trying to stay quiet as he was told.

"I won't be able to," he said, tilting his head to rest along a point on the shelf behind him. The old tomes dusty, and itching his nose when Cas made him jump in pleasure enough to knock the unit back. Cas hummed his answer, Dean's one hand curling above him. Tightening his grip to keep from losing his standing position as Cas continued to draw him closer to an end. Dean glanced down to watch Cas' enjoyment, to see his leaking cock dripping on the floor from pleasuring Dean was nearly as hot as seeing himself slip over his tongue and sweep deep into his throat. 

Cas slipped off, the movement slow and drawn out with blue eyes locked firmly upward. Dean nearly came then, but he knew that look. Felt it in the shift of weight as Cas forced him to turn around, his hands tightly held on one shelf while a hand twisted the head of his cock as that sweet tongue swept up and between his cheeks.

"Oh fuck," he said without much syllables behind the noise of wanted words. Cas pulling away after he felt Dean had hit a point he couldn't help but beg too. 

"You are going to ruin the books," Cas said against his ear, fingers moving in ways that had him trembling weakly in a way he wanted to be ashamed of. 

"To bad you can't stop now," he grunted, with his forehead resting against his forearm, "Cas just fuck me already."

"Don't boss me," Cas gripped his backside, suddenly spreading his cheeks aggressively that had him blush fiercely. God if Sam came down stairs he'd never live it down. Cas must have felt him tense, because soft kisses swept down his back, hands sliding around his lower abs to wrap him in a warm embrace. A nose nuzzled between his shoulder blades as if Cas was capable of purring from the proximity. Dean chuckled. 

"Don't love me you once said," Cas spoke softly, turning him around so they were facing each other. Dean's breath was frantic, aroused uncomfortably enough he was rubbing himself while he found himself suddenly lost in Cas' gaze. 

"I was right you know,"   
"You didn't really let me have a choice, the moment I touched your soul we became far more than anything anyone on Earth could feel or begin to understand,"

"Why are we talking about this now," Dean actually whined, pressing closely to tease Cas back into the mood he had been in moments before. Cas gripped his hands to stop him, forcing Dean to listen.

"Cas--"

"Yes?" Cas answered with that tilt of his head. Black bangs falling down enough to catch against dark eyelashes. 

"I love you, I don't say it enough," Dean whispered, gripping hips to push Cas back towards a chair. The angel let him, his legs hitting the edge of the plush object to unfold downward into it. Dean brushed hair from his face, kissing him deeply then, tasting the sharpness from his arousal on Cas' tongue. Cas shifted them easily, Dean piling on top of his thighs, and wrapped his arms across his shoulders, nuzzling his neck in something softer. More comfortably between them. Cas smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me a message or leave a comment if you have a prompt. Can't promise to get to all of them. :) depends on muse


End file.
